Minna No Kimachi
by choco momo
Summary: "Dasar pantat ayam sialan. aku akan membalasmu"/ dalam hidupnya tidak pernah sekalipun sakura membayangkan bahwa dirinya harus berakhir terjebak bersama seorang pemuda menjengkelkan namun membuatnya terpikat. chapter 6 is up. akhirnya Author kembali dari mati suri setelah sekian lama. MIND TO R&R?
1. langit biru

_Summary :_

_Bagi Sakura, mencuri bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan. Tapi mengapa setiap kali ia berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari seorang pemuda menyebalkan berambut seperti pantat ayam namun memukau, ia selalu saja berakhir dengan tertangkap dan mendapatkan hukuman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Apakah justru sekarang hatinya yang telah dicuri._

Disclamer : masashi kisimoto.

Warning : gaje. Tidak bermutu. Dll.

Rated : T.

Present By : choco momo.

Pairing : sasusaku.

Gendre : romance. Family.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1. langit biru.

Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi kepadatan salah satu jalan dikota Shibuya. Topi berwarna abu-abu tua yang dipakainya membuat rambut indah itu tersembunyi dengan baik, menutupi wajahnya dari panasnya sengatan matahari musim panas hari ini. Semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk segera sampai ditempat tujuan, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang saling berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan celah agar mereka bisa segera pergi ketempat yang lebih sejuk mengingat matahari yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menghanguskan semua yang ada dibawah kuasanya.

Senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk melakukan pembicaraan dengan seseorang dari telpon genggam yang diletakkan ditelinga kanannya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, gadis itu langsung tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Saat pria itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah jaraknya, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju hingga membuat bahu mereka bertabrakan ditengah lautan manusia. Pria itu sedikit menghindar dan lalu kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

pria paruh baya itu berhenti untuk membeli minuman dingin untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa haus yang mengerogoti kerongkongannya yang terasa kering saat ia menyadari dompetnya telah raib dari tempat seharusnya. Pria itu menoleh kesekitar, berusaha mencari petunjuk atas hilangnya dompetnya. Sakura memperhatikan dari balik dinding sebuah gedung didekat persimpangan jalan sambil tersenyum, ditangannya sekarang ada sebuah dompet coklat yang baru saja dicurinya dari seorang pria yang memang dengan sangat sengaja ditabraknya. Ditepuk-tepuknya dompet itu sambil memeriksa isinya.

"Lumayan." Gumam gadis itu sambil melemparkan dompet yang telah kosong itu ketong sampah terdekat.

Dimasukkannya semua uang yang telah berhasil didapatkannya itu kedalam saku celana pandeknya. Mata emerald-nya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet sebuah mobil Lamborgini Gallardo Nera berwarna hitam metalik dan hanya ada 185 unit didunia, terlihat sedang terparkir dengan manis didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah adanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut seperti pantat ayam yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dibody mobil sambil memencet ponsel dengan cueknya tanpa memperdulikan gumaman dan desah menggoda para gadis yang terpesona oleh parasnya yang rupawan. Sekali lihatpun semua orang langsung tau siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu.

"Tumben sekali ada orang kaya ditempat seperti ini."

Sakura berjalan ke-arah pemuda yang sepertinya masih belum ngeh dengan situasi disekitarnya, gadis itu telah memperhitungkan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat cermat. Saat gadis itu berada persis dihadapan pemuad berambut pantat ayam itu, seorang gadis berkacamata yang terkesan culun dan tidak percaya diri yang sedang sibuk membawa belanjannya tiba-tiba saja terpekik kaget dan menjatuhkan barang bawaanya yang memang melebihi kapasitas itu hingga membuat keseimbangan Sakura oleng dan reflek jatuh kedalam pelukan seorang pemuda tampan yangs edari tadi menjadi incarnnya. Onyx bertemu emerald. Angin musim panas berhembus hingga membawa topi yang Sakura kenakan terbang hingga terbawa angin dan membuat rambut indahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik topi terurai dan membuat sang onyx menatap terpana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." Suara baritone yang khas menyapa pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura memberikan senyuman termanisnya. "Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Wajah ramah pemuda itu segera menghilang, digantikan dengan seulas raut muka tidak senang.

"Kalau kau memang baik-baik saja, tolong lepaskan dompetku."

"Hah..apa…?" belum pernah Sakura merasa sebodoh ini dalam hidupnya. Otaknya baru saja bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia suskses tertangkap saat berusaha mencuri, padahal selama ini belum pernah sekalipun dia gagal mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengambil apa-pun." Sakura masih berusaha berkilah.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ada ditanganmu itu."

'sial. aku ketahuan' Otak Sakura berputar cepat.

Satu-satunya cara agar buruannya tidak gagal setelah tertangkap basah tentu saja adalah dengan berusaha melarikan diri. Sakura meronta sekuat-kuatnya, dan sayanganya kali ini jurus itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Matanya sekilas melirik dompet berwarna hitam yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan dompet itu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin terus tertahan direngkuhan kedua lengan pemuda itu yang sekarang mengunci mati kedua lengannya hingga sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku." Sakura memeberontak.

"Tidak akan pernah." Desis pemuda itu geram.

Mereka berdua masih tetap berkeras hingga akhirnya barang yang sedari tadi mereka perebutkan terlempar dan melayang diudara dan kemudian jatuh didekat sebuah selokan. Kedua orang berkepala batu itu sudah sempat bernafas lega hingga saat ada seorang dengan menggunakan sepeda melintas dan akhirnya membuat dompet itu terlempar masuk kedalam selokan.

Pemuda itu melotot marah. "Semua itu salahmu. Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Kau menjatuhkan dompet kesayanganku."

"Semua itu salahmu sendiri. Coba kalau kau melepaskan aku dari tadi, semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Setelah berusaha mencuri dariku dan kemudian menjatuhkan dompetku, sekarang kau malah menyalahkan aku." Pemuda itu geram sambil mengetatkan cengkramannya ditangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku. Dasar pantat ayam sialan sialan,"

"Apa kau bilang. Pantat ayam? Dasar jidat."

Mata gadis itu melotot saat kedua irisnya melihat sekelebatan orang-orang berbadan tegap yang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah sangar, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

'Sial..' gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Pada saat bersamaan gadis itu juga melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat terang dengan iris hijau tosca berusaha menyeberang jalan dan sepertinya juga sedang berajalan kearah mereka, orang-orang sedang sangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat memperhatikan aktifitas kedua anak manusia yang sedang sibuk mengadu argument mereka.

Pemuda itu melihat kegelisahan gadis yang ada dicekalan kedua tangannya dan dengan segera otak jeniusnya menangkap situasi yang terjadi didepan matanya sekarang. Pemuda itu menampikan senyuman licik namun menggoda.

"Akan ku serahkan kau pada mereka."

Mendengar kata-kata mengancam pemuda itu, Sakura semakin beringas ingin berontak dan melepaskan dirinnya.

Kenapa sepertinnya hari ini dia selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak ingin dia temui. Demi kami-sama jangan sampai gadis itu melihatnya, maka habislah dia, tapi dia juga tidak ingin tertangkap oleh gerombolan rentenir yang mengejarnya. Bisa-bisa dia dijual dan kemudian…. arghhhh.. Sakura meneriaki dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersikap panic disaat seperti ini, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dikerahkannya kekuatan kakinya dan kemudian dengan segenap kekuatan menginjak kaki pemuda yang sedang menahannya itu dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi diluar duagaan, pemuda itu ternyata masih saja tidak bergeming dan justru malah memberikan seulas senyuman mengejek yang menyebalkan hingga membuat kemarahan Sakura naik hingga keubun-ubun. Apa kurang keras?

Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku.

Duagh….pemuda itu lantas melepaskan cekalannya hingga membuat Sakura berhasil melarikan diri. Sial, Sasuke memegangi selangkangnya yang terasa ngilu setelah mendapatkan tendangan maut dari gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?" pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Sasuke itu mendongak sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat dan hijau tosca yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya. Tidak lucu kan kalau seorang Uchiha merintih kesakitan dihadapan seorang gadis.

"Yakumo. Kau pulang duluan saja ya, aku masih ada urusan disekitar sini. Aku kusuruh orang untuk menjemputmu."

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu." Jawab gadis itu jujur dengan semburat merah yang merambat diwajahnya.

"Nanti aku akan kerumahmu setelah urusanku selesai."

Gadis itu akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Sakura berlari terbirit-birit. Lintang pukang. Pontang-panting. Masuk kesatu department store lewat pintu depan, berkelit diantara rak-rak pakaian dan bablas lewat pintu belakang. Lanjut masuk kedalan department store disebelahnya lagi. Berzig-zag diantara barisan rak lagi. Tetapi sekali ini kurang sukses, sebab dia menabrak pramuniaga yang sedang membawa tumpukan baju. Pramuniaga pria itu lantas jatuh terkapar setelah sempat tersandung.

Tanpa menghentikan larinya Sakura berteriak meminta maaf pada pramuniaga yang sepertinya sangat berang.

"Maaf…"

Mirip film action buatan holywood, sekarang Sakura dan ke-tiga orang yang mengejarnya itu berlarian disepanjang trotoar jalanan shibuya yang padat akan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dan saling berdesak-desakan agar bisa cepat sampai ketempat tujuan. Karena bertubuh ramping proporsonal dan mungil pula, Sakura bisa dapat dengan mudah berkelit diatara para orang yang berlalu lalang dan juga mobil-mobil yang di parkir disepanjang jalan.

Nafasnya mulai ngos-ngosan, sementara sepertinya ke-tiga pria sangar berbadan besar itu tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya hingga ia tertangkap. Sekarang gadis itu tersudut disalah satu gang sempit diatara dua gedung. Diujung jalan hanya ada dinding yang menghubungkan jalan dengan jalan menuju jalan raya besar. Sakura terdiam saat menyaksikan ketiga orang itu sekarang sudah berada dijarak pandangannya. Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang dan kemudian melompat dengan kekuatan penuh keatas sebuah truk sampah yang diletakan didekat dinding batu yang menjadi jalan buntu baginya lalu kemudian melompat melewati dinding pembatas itu dengan sukses.

Gadis pink itu mendengar ketiga orang itu berteriak berusaha menghentikannya dan sedang berupaya melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tanpa peringatan lagi Sakura segera menjebloskan dirinya kedalam tong kosong yang sepertinya berisi air hujan dan bersembunyi disana hingga suara-suara orang-orang tidak terdengar lagi.

"Kemana perginya gadis itu." Sakura mendengar salah satu dari orang-orang itu bergumam kesal.

"Cepat sekali larinya. Seharusnya dia masih ada disekitar sini."

"Ayo kita kejar dia. Dia pasti masih belum jauh."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega saat mengintip keluar, ketiga orang itu telah pergi entah kemana. Dia berjalan dengan hati ringan setelah berhasil lolos untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari algojo suruhan rentenier yang berusaha menagih hutang darinya.

Sakura terdiam saat menyadari seorang pemuda yang tadi sudah mendapatkan tendangan maut darinya kini berdiri menjulang didepan kedua matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis sambil menilai Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. Dan lagi pemuda itu sekarang memakai topi kesayangan miliknya untuk menutupi rambut dark-bluenya yang mencuat keatas melawan gravitasi dan juga kacamata berframe putih yang membuat penampilannya semakin menawan.

"Apa maumu." Benak Sakura tanpa rasa takut. Tentu saja dia tidak takut. Kalau pemuda itu berani macam-macam, dia bisa kembali menendangnya. Dan kali ini Sakura akan memastikan kalau pemuda itu tidak akan bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Pemuda itu berjalan semakin medekat, membuat Sakura terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah. Berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Dan lagi kenapa juga kau memakai topiku." Bentak Sakura sengit.

"Oh. Ini…" pemuda itu melepaskan topi coklat itu dari kepalanya dan lalu kemudian memasangnya kembali. "Ini sekarang jadi milikku. Dan apa-pun yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dompetku."

Sakura mendecih kesal sambil melipat kedua lengannya didada. "Kalau kau ingin aku menggantinya, percuma saja. Aku tidak punya uang. Lagipula, kau itukan orang kaya. Ikhlaskan saja kenapa. Cuma dompet itu. Dan kalau kau suka topi itu. Ambil saja?"

"Hanya dompet katamu, kau tau apa yang ada didalamnya." Desisnya marah. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa sangat marah, gadis itu sudah menjatuhkan dompet kesayangannya yang berisi sebuah cincin De Beers Platinum yang akan dia gunakan untuk melamar gadis yang ia cintai, sekaligus juga warisan keluarga Uchiha yang akan diberikan secara turun termurun pada menantu keluargannya.

"Aku tidak tau. Dan aku tidak mau tahu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya cuek kearah pemuda itu. Dan segera tancap gas untuk melarikan diri, tapi sebelum Sakura sempat melancarkan jurus melarikan dirinya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku. Kalau kau tidak melepaskan aku. Aku akan berteriak." Ancam Sakura. Tapi pemuda itu malah semakin mengetatkan cekalannya hingga membuat Sakura memekik kesakitan.

"Huh..coba saja kalau kau berani."

"TOOLLOOOONGGGG…" Sakura benar-benar membuktikan ancamannya. Tapi anehnya pemuda itu malah hanya diam saja, membiarkan Sakura meneriakan kata-katanya dengan suara lantang.

"Ada-apa…" teriakan Sakura yang sudah seperti petasan disulut menjadi satu membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju karah mereka.

"Dia berusaha memperkosa saya." Orang-prang nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Mereka mulai bergumam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah keluarga. Sebenarnya dia ini tunangan saya. Saya hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi dia malah katakutan dan sampai kabur seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke tenang

"Ooohhh….." seketika orang-orang yang berkerumun itu tertawa geli.

Seorang ibu yang sok tahu malah memberikan nasihat. "Seharusnya kamu tidak kabur seperti itu, nak. Ibu lihat sepertinya calon suamimu ini orang yang baik."

Sasuke berusaha setengah mati agar tawa yang ditahannya tidak muncrat keluar , melihat gadis pink itu mandapatkan setumpuk khotbah yang menurut Sakura sangat menyesatkan.

"Ayo. Minta maaf pada calon suamimu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah tembok agar senyum kemenangan yang tercetak jalas diwajahnya tidak terlihat.

Ibu-ibu dengan sangat santai dan kejam mengamit tangan Sakura dan Sasuke hingga kedua tangan yang disodorkan itu saling menggenggam. "Terimakasih bibi." Ucapa Sasuke dengan nada sangat santun, seketika bibi itu kesemsem.

Kemudian agar semakin mendapatkan simpati dari orang-orang yang bergerombol menonton adegan yang berakhir ala sebuah telenovela klasik itu, Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan mesra sambil berucap dengan nada yang sangat lembut. " Ayo pulang. Aku hanya ingin kita bicara. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin tertawa keras-keras saat melihat reaksi orang-orang yang sepertinya mengira dirinya adalah pemuda paling baik hati dan sempurna yang sudah sangat jarang ditemukan diplanet ini. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah cemberut berat dan sepertinya mati kutu. Senjata makan tuan ternyata. Penonton yang berkerumun itu, yang sekarang jumlahnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak, bertepuk tangan menyaksikan adegan romantis yang disajikan didepan mata mereka.

Gaara terdiam sambil sambil memperhatikan sebuah pigura foto. Dimana dirinya dan seorang gadis yang menempati posisi kedua dihatinya setelah ibunya, adiknya, well, sebenarnya adiik kesayangannya. Entah kenapa wajah Gaara yang selalu datar dan tanpa emosi itu seketika bisa berubah murung hanya dengan menatap seorang wajah gadis yang sedang mengelayut mesra dilengannya.

"Kakak..aku sudah pulang." Gaara segera meletakan figura photo itu kedalam laci saat mendengar suara seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sekarang masuk kedalam ruangan tempatnya bersantai dan duduk disampingnya sambil mengecup pipinya lembut.

Gaara membelai lembut wajah gadis itu. "kau sudah makan siang?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sambik tersenyum gembira. "kakak temani aku makan ya?" pintanya manja.

"Kupikir Sasuke sudah mengajakmu makan siang."

" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-kun ada urusan. Jadi dia langsung pergi."

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Semua anggota keluarga sudah menunggu. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang belum bergabung. Yakumo berlari-lari kecil untuk mendekati seorang pemuda berambut perak melawan gravitasi yang duduk dikursi utama sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Onii-sama…."panggilnya riang dan lalu kemudian memeluk leher jenjeng pemuda itu dengan manja. "kapan Onii-sama pulang. Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Onii-sama itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak sempat Yakumo. Dan malam ini aku harus kembali berangkat keSuna."

Yakumo melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memasang wajah cemberut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kenapa secepat itu. Onii-sama kan, baru saja kembali." Protesnya.

"Kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Dan kupikir kau pasti bisa mengerti." Gadis itu mengangguk, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berusaha membahas kata-kata kakak tertuanya yang memang terkenal dengan ketegasanya itu. Dimeja makan sudah ada ke-empat kakak laki-lakinya, moment seperti ini sangatlah jarang terjadi dalam keluarga mereka. Kelima pemuda keturunan keluarga sabaku itu jarang sekali bisa berkumpul hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berkumpul seperti ini meskipun hanya untuk sekedar makan siang.

Kakashi kerap sekali bepergian keluar negeri semenjak ayah mereka memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan, dan karena diusia mereka yang memang sudah memasuki fase dewasa yakni 20 tahun, tuan Sabaku senior mutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua tentang tetek bengek perusahaan kepada putra sulungnya.

Sedangkan kankuro dan Sasori baru saja akan memasuki masa kuliah mereka diunversitas Konoha, jadi hanya tinggal Gaara dan Yakumo saja yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah.

"Sudah ada perkembangan baru." Tanya Kakashi sambil menegak wine yang sengaja dihidangkan untuknya. Sasori menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Wajah manis Yakumo segera berubah menjadi cemberut saat menyadari topic yang disinggung oleh kakak-kakaknya. Tapi gadis itu hanya menunduk saja, berusaha menyembunyiakan rasa ketidak-sukaannya.

"Lepaskan aku. Pantat ayam…" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Sasuke dilengannya. Pemuda itu seolah tidak peduli dan terus saja menyeretnya hingga sekarang mereka sudah berhasil menyingkir dari segerombolan orang yang telah berhasil membuat Sakura merasa harga dirinya terinjak hingga benyek.

pemuda itu memalingkan wajanya dan menatap tawanannya. "Sekali lagi kau sebut aku pantat ayam. Aku kubuat buat kau benar-benar dijebloskan kedalam penjara. Dasar jidat jelek."

"Kau bilang aku jelek. Kau yang jelek." Sakura berteriak histeris hingga menyebabkan orang-orang menatap heran kearah mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja. Kau itu berisik sekali." Dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Eh..itu kan Uchiha Sasuke. Wah.. dia sedang bersama siapa." Sakura mendengar beberapa orang berbisik-bisik tidak jelas saat ia dan pemuda menyebalkan itu lewat.

"Masa sih, itu Uchiha Sasuke yang itu. Kenapa dia bisa ada ditempat seperti ini."

Lalu orang-orang mulai berteriak heboh sambil mneyerukan nama pangeran Uchiha yang sekarang dengan sigap menarik Sakura hingga ikut berlari bersamanya demi menghindari orang-orang yang mulai berusaha mengejarnya. Sasuke segera menarik Sakura masuk kedalam lamborgininya dan segera tancap gas untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nah.. sekarang kita mulai dengan namamu. Siapa namamu, sayang?" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalanan yang ada dihdapannya.

"jangan panggil aku sayang. Aku punya nama. Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura..baiklah Sakura. Karena kau sudah merugikan aku. Maka dari sekarang kau akan bekerja untukku tanpa digajih sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

Mata Sakura melotot seketika saat mendengar keputusan Sasuke yang sepihak. "Enak saja kau bicara. Memangnya aku siapamu. Aku tidak mau." Tegas gadis itu.

"Mau tidak mau. Kau harus mau." Balasa Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Dasar pantat ayam sialan."

"Kalau begitu aku memaksa." Sasuke berkeras.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Mata Sakura semakin melotot ganas.

"Aku memang bisa….!"

Mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam metalik itu berhenti didepan sebuah halaman rumah mewah bernuansa eropa modern yang sangat megah. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tiak tersanjung, wajah gadis itu malah semakin cemberut saat sadar dirinya dibawa kedalam sarang sipantat ayam itu.

Gadis itu didudukkan dengan paksa disebuah ruangan mewah, dengan hanya berdua saja dengan sipemuda pantat ayam menyebalkan tapi memepesona yang sekarang sedang duduk dihadapannya seperti seorang majikan lalim yang berkuasa. Walau pada kenyataannya dia memang sangat berkuasa. Tidak pernah Sakura sangka dalam hidupnya yang sangat sederhana akan pernah berhadapan dengan putra pasangan fugaku-mikoto yang merupakan salah satu dari enam keluarga bangsawan yang paling berkuasa dinegeri Konoha.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan membawamu kerumahku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Kalau begitu. Kau lepaskan saja aku." Usul Sakura enteng.

"kalau yang itu hanya akan menjadi keinginanmu. Kau boleh bermimpi." Ejek Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadikanku pelayanmu seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Percuma saja. Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-pun." Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan roman wajahnya yang dipenuhi gurat-gurat kekesalan.

"kalau itu kau tenang saja. Aku juga tau kau itu tidak berguna. Makanya kau kubawa kemari dan kujadian pembantuku. Kurasa lumayan kalau hanya untuk meringankan pekerjaan para pelayan ku." Mata Sakura segera melotot nyalang mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terkesan merendahkan.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan begitu saja meng-iya-kan keinginanmu. Kau itu bodoh atau apa." Ejek Sakura tidak kalah sengit.

Seseorang dengan setelan jas formal masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan dokumen berwarna hitam. Sepertinya itu dokumen penting.

"Tunjukan padanya." Perintah Sasuke santai.

Orang bersetelan jas formal itu memberikan seberkas dokumen yang diterima Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, terutama setelah membaca isinya.

"Kau sudah menghilangkan cincin de beers platinum ku seharga 1.83 juta dolar. Dan meskipun kau bekerja seumur hidup. Kau tidak akan sanggup menggantinya."

Sakura merasa seluruh otot-otot ditubuhnya melemas seketika saat medengar dan juga membca dokumen yang ada digenggaman tangannya. Cincin de beers Platinum adalah cincin yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu cincin termahal didunia karena terbuat dari berlian murni seberat 9 karat. Jadi tidak heran kalau cincin itu dibandrol dengan harga 1.83 juta dolar.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau membawa-bawa cincin semahal itu didalam dompet. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apakah kau berkata jujur atau tidak."

"Ada atau tidaknya cincin itu. kau akan tetap dijebloskan kedalam penjara kalau aku mau." Tentu saja Sakura tidak lupa dia berhadapan dengan siapa sekang ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pewaris tunggal tahta kepemimpinan Uchiha group yang merupakan orang terkaya sekaligus pengusaha muda tersukses diKonoha. Bahkan tanpa melakukan kesalahan sekalipun, pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah memasukannya kedalam sel seperti semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Sakura terdiam, berusaha merenungkan nasibnya yang benar-benar tidak beruntung. Kalau dia berusaha melarikan diri sekarang, Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dirinya bisa benar-benar lolos dari cekalan maut sipemuda pantat ayam yang menyebalkan itu. Sejauh yang Sakura ingat, tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan yang mempunyai kuasa sekalipun ingin mecoba berurusan dengan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh diKonoha, apalagi hanya dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Masih mending hanya dijadikan pembantu kan, daripada dijual dan dujadikan pelacur atau budak. Sakura mendengar hatinya berbisik. Gadis itu bergidik sendiri mendengarkan asumsi otaknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ijinkan aku untuk pulang kerumah malam ini."

Wajah Sasuke langsung berkerut mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "kenapa aku harus melakukan itu. Apa untungnya bagiku kalau aku melepaskanmu pergi. Bisa saja kau kabur"

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan gurat-gurat kekesalan, dan lalu sejurus kemudian gadis itu menunduk. Sadar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Aku tidak akan kabur. Aku janji. kau boleh menjebloskan aku kepenjara kalau aku tidak datang esok pagi kesini. Kurasa kau bisa denngan mudah menemukan dimana aku tinggal kan." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hmm…"Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan lalu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sambil mendekat kearah Sakura. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak untuk menarik sebuah kalung sederhana dengan liontin kecil berwarna merah muda dari lehernya hingga membuat Sakura terlonjak dan berusaha mengambil kalung itu kembali dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kembalikan kalung itu. Kau boleh lakukan apa-pun padaku, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau sentuh kalung itu." Sakura berteriak sambil tetap berusaha merebut kembali kalung itu dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tenaga pria. Belum lagi perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup mencolok.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teriakan Sakura. Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama kalung yang sekarang berada di genggaman tangannya, kalung sederhana dengan ukiran yang sangat rumit. Kalau tidak jeli, mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kalung itu memiliki ukiran yang sangat rumit.

"Darimana kau dapatkan kalung ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kedua iris emerald Sakura.

"Kalung itu milikku." Tegas Sakura sambil tetap berusaha merebut kalung itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kalung ini akan kusita sebagai jaminan. Kau tidak mencuri kalung ini kan." Tanya Sasuke menyelidik sambit menyipitkan kedua matanya. Rasanya dai pernah melihat kalung dengan ukiran yang sama, tapi dia lupa melihatnya dimana.

"enak saja kau menuduhku. Kalung itu memang milikku. Aku memang pencuri dan tidak kaya raya sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak akan mencuri kalau tidak terpaksa."

Sasuke diam saja sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa sangat kesal sekarang.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dia hadapan Sakura.

Mata Sakura seketika melotot. Setelah mengambil kalungnya, pemuda itu sekarang malah berusaha mengusirnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengembalikan kalungku. Pantat ayam sialan."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku juga sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil kalung mu. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok saat kau datang. Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja memancingku dengan kalung ini agar kau bisa mendapatkan ijin dariku untuk pergi dan kemudian kabur." Itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang pertama yang Sakura dengar dari mulut Sasuke setelah mereka bertemu.

"Kau kira aku sepicik itu. Kau sendiri kan yang merebutnya dari ku. Dasar menyebalkan." Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kaki marah sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Merasa percuma saja berdebat dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari sana.

Esoknya Sakura berangkat kerumah Sasuke dengan jalan kaki seperi yang sudah ia janjikan, lagipula dia harus kembali untuk mengambil kalungnya yang disita oleh pemuda pantat ayam itu. Entah sampai kapan dia harus bekerja disana, lagipula apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memberi makan ketiga adiknya kalau dia harus bekerja sebagai pembantu tanpa digajih sama sekali. Masa dia harus mencuri didapur pemuda itu. Tapi kalau mengingat identitasnya dan terlanjur dicap sebagai pencuri oleh pemuda itu, mustahil kalau dia tidak tahu kalau dapurnya telah dibobol. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu benar-benar menjeblosannya kedalam penjara. Sakura menarik nafas dalam. Dimulai dari sekarang, hari-harinya pasti tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Aku akan membalasmu..dasar pantat ayam sialan…"Sakura berteriak dengan kekuatan penuh dan kemudian menendang seonggok batu malang yang tidak berdosa, dan sialnya, batu itu malah mendarat dikepala seekor anjing herder yang kebetulan sedang tertidur dipekarangan rumah.

"Kyaaaa…"

.

.

.

to be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE.


	2. INTRODUCTION

**Disclamer**: Masashi kisimoto.

**Warning**: Gaje. Tidak bermutu. Dll.

**Rated**: M. Untuk jaga-jaga

**Present By**: Choco Momo.

**Pairing**: SasuSaku.

**Gendre**: Romance. Family.

**.**

Chapter 2: Introduction.

"Aku tidak sangka kau akan datang." Cibir Sasuke sambil menyamankan dirinya di kursi bersandaran tinggi. Sekarang masih pukul 5 pagi, tapi rupanya pemuda bergaya rambut tidak biasa itu sudah bangun untuk melakukan olah raga pagi. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan bentuk otot di tubuhnya kalau pemuda itu hanya diam sambil bermalas-malasan saja. Lain lagi ceritanya dengan Shikamaru yang walau pun sering tidur tapi juga selalu menghabiskan separuh dari jam tidur delapan belas jamnya dengan berada di dalam ruang fitness di rumahnya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji."

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini." Protes gadis berambut pink itu saat menyadari penampilannya yang berkesan sangat mengundang. Jemari-jemari panjangnya dengan gemas meremas ujung roknya yang diberi renda.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan canggung, lihat saja penampilan Sakura sekarang. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam pelayan berwarna hitam dengan banyak renda yang menghiasi rok-nya yang 15 centi di atas lutut.

Sudah bisa dipastikan, hanya dengan menunduk sedikit saja, maka apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya akan terlihat. Gadis itu juga mengenakan pita hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya, hingga membuat penampilan gadis itu menjadi semakin menggoda.

"Kau terlihat bagus." Komentar Sasuke seadanya. Padahal dalam hati, pemuda itu sudah siap meledakkan tawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Apanya yang bagus. Dasar ayam mesum sialan." Teriak Sakura frustasi. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan juga malu karena merasa dirinya telah dilecehkan. Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan membalas pemuda itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Tugas pertama. Kebun!

"Yang benar saja. Apa kau sudah tidak waras." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan skeptis yang menusuk.

"Kenapa kau harus cerewet sekali? Tidak bisakah kau diam dan lakukan saja!" Gerutu Sasuke sambil duduk dibangku santai dan meneruskan kembali kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda.

Dengan tidak ikhlas dan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal, Sakura mengambil peralatan berkebun yang telah disiapkan dan mulai menaiki tangga yang diletakkan persis di depan sebuah pohon cemara. Dan tugas pertamanya adalah memangkas ujung-ujung pohon yang tidak teratur agar terlihat sempurna.

Gadis itu tetap menggerutu sambil memotong-motong pohon cemara dengan asal. Ditempat lain, seekor kucing melenggang dengan santainya di depan seekor anjing penjaga yang sedang tertidur. Tapi rupanya anjing itu menyadari kehadiran sang musuh bebuyutan sehingga membuat kedua mata binatang berindera penciuman tajam itu menjadi waspada. Sejurus kemudian terdengar suara anjing dan kucing yang saling bersahutan.

Kedua makhul berbulu itu saling mengejar, si anjing sepertinya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kondisinya yang masih terikat pada rantai penjaga. Berlari persis di bawah tangga yang Sakura jadikan penyangga untuk memotong ujung-ujung pohon. Sakura maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari rantai anjing yang melilit kaki tangga hingga kemudian keseimbangan tangga menjadi goyah dan membuat gunting rumput yang sedari tadi berada di cengkraman tangan nya terlempar ke udara dan melayang persis beberapa centi dari kepala Sasuke yang duduk di beranda mengawasi cara kerja Sakura.

"Gyaaaa….." tubuh Sakura terlempar dan jatuh persis di atas semak-semak bunga.

Belum berakhir sampai di situ, gunting rumput yang dengan tragisnya hampir mendarat di kepala Sasuke itu sekarang melayang menebus kaca ruangan hingga menyebabkan pecahan kaca berhamburan dilantai, melesat melewati sebuah lampu hias hingga tali yang menyangga lampu itu putus dan menghantam lantai dengan suara pecahan mengerikan, lalu kemudian berhenti persis di atas sebuah hiasan lilin aroma terapi yang digantung di dinding hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan menyebabkan percikan api.

Pemuda itu sontak membeku, kalau ujung gunting rumput itu menancap di kepalanya, habis lah sudah riwayatnya. Asap yang mengambang di udara terdeteksi oleh _fire sprinkle system_ yang di pasang dilangit-langit ruangan, alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi dan segera saja menyebabkan kepanikan diseluruh manshion Uchiha. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena air yang mengguyur dari kepala sprinkle saat menyerap adanya kalor yang terbakar..

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan nyalang yang menusuk. Gadis itu sekarang sedang duduk di atas semak-semak bunga sambil meringis memegangi pantatnya yang terasa gepeng setelah mendarat di tanah dengan tidak elit nya, sadar tengah diperhatikan, gadis itu malah balas menatap Sasuke dengan tampang dipenuhi cengiran tidak bersalah.

Hari pertama dinyatakan gagal!

Tugas kedua. Dapur!

"Ini." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga bekerja sebagai pelayan di keluarga Uchiha menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian kotor ke tangan Sakura. "kau harus mencuci semua pakaian ini sampai benar-benar bersih. Masukan ke dalam sana." Wanita itu menunjuk sebuah mesin cuci di pojok ruangan.

Gadis itu hanya menatap kepergian wanita tua itu dengan bahu yang terangkat heran. Di masukan nya semua pakaian kotor itu ke dalam mesin cuci dan kemudian menumpahkan semua deterjen kedalamanya. Awalanya gadis itu hanya memasukkan sedikit saja, tetapi kemudian Sakura melongokan kepalanya ke dalam mesin cuci dan berpikir sepertinya deterjen segitu tidak akan cukup untuk membersihkan semua tumpukan pakaian kotor itu. Jadi dia masukan semua deterjen yang tersisa.

"Beres." Gadis itu menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dan sekarang disini lah ia, Sakura menatap tumpukan gelas dan piring yang diletakkan di atas konter bak cuci piring dengan tampang sumringah, sama sekali bukan tumpukan piring yang menggunung itu yang membuat wajah Sakura menjadi cerah. Melainkan adanya pisang utuh yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat tumpukan piring itu.

Sambil menggosokan busa pada piring, gadis itu dengan santainya mengunyah pisang yang tersedia di depan matanya. Lalu kemudian melemparkan kulit pisang itu begitu saja ke lantai tanpa menyadari adanya seseorang yang sedang melintas persis di belakangnya sambil membawa tumpukan pirang juga gelas. Sejurus kemudian terdengar suara pecahan kaca dibarengi dengan suara orang meringis kesakitan. Semua barang yang ia bawa hancur berantakan menjadi serpihan dilantai.

Gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang pelayan wanita sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ya ampun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya polos, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya-lah yang telah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini.

Belum habis satu masalah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak panic sambil berlari keluar dari dalam dapur dan disusul kemudian terdengar seura ledakan mengerikan dari arah belakang. Usut punya usut, ternyata suara ledakan mengerikan itu berasal dari mesin cuci yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja Sakura tinggalkan. Hal itu terjadi karena mesin cuci itu tidak kuat menahan beban cucian hingga menyebabkan semua pakaian kotor yang menggunung tumpah ruang kesegala arah.

Hari kedua. Gagal!

.

.

.

Menilik kegagalan yang telah terjadi di-dua tempat sekaligus, Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut setelah menyaksikan sepak terjang gadis itu, yang hanya kurang dari 48 jam setelah bekerja telah sanggup memporak-porandakan separuh dari isi rumahnya, membuat pemuda itu harus berpikir ekstra hati-hati untuk menempatkan Sakura ditempat yang tidak membahayakan. Mengingat gadis itu pernah nyaris sekali hampir membuat nyawanya melayang. Dan juga telah sepakat pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari kedua tempat itu.

Kali ini Sakura ditempatkan khusus untuk bertugas di koridor, _membersihkan_ semua tempat yang dirasa cukup aman, jauh dari api, benda tajam yang berbahaya dan dari sesuatu yang bisa meledak.

Mata gadis itu melotot maksimal saat menyaksikan betapa panjang lorong-lorong dirumah utama Uchiha itu, dan juga banyaknya lukisan terpajang di dinding yang harus ia bersihkan.

Yang paling membuat frustasi adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke ternyata adalah tipikal pemuda yang menderita _obesif-kompulsip_ akut. Pemuda berambut raven itu akan berkomentar dengan pedas saat mendapati tumpukan debu meskipun hanya seinci melekat dibagian dalam rumahnya dan kembali memerintahkan Sakura untuk membersihkan tempat yang sama berulang-ulang kali. Membuat gadis berambut soft-pink itu mengerang frustasi.

"Apa ini, masih ada debunya. Bersihkan lagi." Ucap pemuda itu tajam sambil kedua matanya memperhatikan pekerjaan yang Sakura lakukan.

Belum lagi habis siksaan yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura, tubuh gadis itu kembali diseret ke sebuah tempat dimana semua barang yang tidak terpakai diletakkan dan ditumpukkan menjadi gunungan debu yang sangat tebal. Gudang.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan mati karena sesak nafas." Sakura menjerit kesal melihat tupumkan debu menggunung yang harus ia bersihkan.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu melempari semua barang-barang yang berada dalam jarak jangkauannya karena kesal, sama sekali tidak berniat merapikan tempat itu seperti yang Sasuke perintahkan. Matanya menangkap siluet sebuah benda menarik yang teronggok begitu saja dipojok ruangan. Sepatu roda. Segera saja wajah gadis itu dipenuhi cengiran, meskipun sempat bersin-bersin beberapa kali.

"Awas…minggir..minggir.!" gadis itu berteriak histeris saat tubuhnya melesat dengan cepatnya di lorong manshion keluarga Uchiha tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Tadinya gadis itu sempat berpikir untuk mengetes sepatu roda yang secara tidak sengaja telah dia temukan di gudang, dan ternyata roda _roller-skate_ itu macet dan tidak bisa dikendalikan lajunya saat dipakai. Jadilah sekarang gadis itu melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan dan nyaris saja menabrak seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa hidangan makan malam untuk disajikan. Untunglah sang pelayan pria itu berhasil mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik.

Sial bagi Sakura, tepat pada saat itu, tepat saat itu seorang pelayan membuka sebuah pintu besar yang berada persis di tengah ruangan dan langsung tersentak kaget saat Sakura melesat ke arahnya. Dengan panik pelayan pria itu menyingkir dari depan pintu dan menyebabkan Sakura meluncur dengan bebas masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa bisa dicegah, dan baru berhenti setelah dengan sukses menabrak sebuah patung.

"Aduuhhh…" gadis itu meringis sambil memegangi sikutnya yang lecet karena menabrak patung.

"Sakura." Sasuke berteriak dengan panik saat menyaksikan Sakura menabrak sebuah patung hingga menyebabkan lengannya cidera.

Selang berapa lama, patung dewa _Helios_ yang Sakura tabrak beberapa saat lalu, tiba-tiba saja bergoyang dan kemudian jatuh menimpa patung yang ada disebelahnya. Kejatuhan secara beruntun itu menyebabkan semua patung yang disusun berurutan itu jatuh hingga benar-benar tidak ada lagi patung yang dalam kondisi utuh tanpa menjadi puing-puing tidak berguna.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Hari ketiga. Gagal total.

Dan ternyata kebar-baran Sakura tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Pernah Sasuke membawa seorang gadis yang dia kencani ke dalam _manshion_ Uchiha dan dengan tanpa dosa Sakura meletakkan ular karet yang entah dia dari mana ke dalam bak mandi berisi air hingga membuat teman kencangnya itu menjadi sangat ketakutan. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sakura malah dengan terang-terangan mentertawakan kepanikan gadis itu.

Gadis berkebangsaan ganda itu mengumpat dengan bahasa jerman kasar sambil jari jenjangnya menuding ke arah Sakura yang semakin mengeraskan suara tertawanya saat mendengar kata-kata yang tidak pantas didengar telinga itu. Malah Sakura sudah nyaris berguling-guling dilantai saking gelinya sambil mengetatkan cengkramannya pada perutnya yang sekarang mulai terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bahkan tidur dengan wanita murahan yang rela menjual diri dan kehormatannya demi uang."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang bersandar dipintu dengan tampang pura-pura prihatin. "Sayangnya itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura memang berada satu ruangan dengan dirinya saat dia dan teman kencan nya sedang makan malam berdua, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu mengerti kata-kata yang diucapkan teman kencan nya yang memang besar di Negara asalnya, yakni jerman.

"Sepertinya kau bahkan sudah kekurangan stok gadis untuk dikencani. Dia sama sekali tidak ada harganya."

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, Sakura terdiam saat menyadari kesalahan yang dia buat. Sasuke baru saja berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Jerman padanya, dan sialnya, secara tidak sengaja ia telah berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama karena terpancing pernyataan Sasuke.

"Huh, aku tidak tahu kau bisa bicara bahasa jerman." ucap Sasuke datar.

Sudah terlambat, Sasuke berhasil menangkap kegelisahan yang coba Sakura tutupi melalui ekor matanya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu bisa mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

"Aku ini pada dasarnya cerdas. Jadi kau jangan meremehkan aku." Setelahnya gadis itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan pintu tempat yang dilewati Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu, sejak awal Sakura memang tidak menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda orang kalangan kelas menengah ke bawah. Gadis itu terlalu cerdas untuk ukuran orang yang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan formal sama sekali. Dan sekarang kecurigaan pemuda itu semakin menguata dengan adanya pembuktian kalau gadis itu ternyata bisa berbicara dalam banyak bahasa sekaligus.

Bukannya Sasuke tidakmendengar saat Sakura mengumpat, mengutuki dirinya menggunakan makian kasar sambil melemparkan batu ke sebuah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di halaman belakang dengan beringas dalam bahasa Francis, dan kemudian disusul gerutuan jangka pendek dalam bahasa korea saat gadis itu dipanggil masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan padamu. Kau sudah menghancurkan rumahku. Pertama, kau nyaris membunuhku dan kemudian kau meledakkan dapur ku dan seperti itu bahkan belum cukup, kau menghancurkan semua koleksi patung dewa matahari di ruangan kesayangan kakakku." Sasuke berteriak persis di depan wajah Sakura. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu, Sakura dan kemudian kembali ke-dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku. Aku kan sama sekali tidak sengaja." Sakura mendengus membuang muka, kesal karena terus disalahkan. Lagi pula, bukankan sejak awal dia sudah pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan perkerjaan rumah sama sekali. Jadi seharusnya sekarang Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Sakura kalau semua ini justru malah merugikannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Urat saraf di otaknya sudah terlalu tegang untuk sekadar berdebat dengan gadis itu. Dia harus mencari cara untuk memetieskan kerusakan yang di akibatkan oleh gadis itu. Seakan-akan Sakura akan menghancurkan semua yang berada dijarak jangkauannya dengan hanya sekali sentuh.

"Kalau saja kita bisa membotolkan kesialanmu. Aku pasti sudah memiliki senjata pemusnah masal di tanganku." Sasuke berkomentar skeptis, mengutip kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Edward Cullen dibuku Twilight-Saga karya Stepeni Meyer.

"Ooh…jadi kau ingin berkata bahwa aku ini membawa sial. Begitu maksudmu." Sakura berseru kesal, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti." Pemuda itu sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang. Dia bosan dengan pertengkaran mereka yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

"Iya kau berkata seperti itu, seakan-akan akulah yang berkeras untuk mengerjakan semua hal konyol itu. Dasar menyebalkan." Teriakan Sakura sudah nyaris mendekati kalap.

"Kau itu bisa diam tidak. Aku sedang berpikir." Ucap Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

Sakura mendengus membuang muka dan kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan lagak dramatis.

.

.

.

Besoknya Sakura terbangun secara tiba-tiba karena dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan yang mengerikan persis dicuping telinganya. Gadis itu mengelus dada sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang sempat tercecer.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang bahkan masih kelihatan berwibawa diusianya yang telah menginjak kepala tujuh, berdiri menjulang dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Sakura dan dengan tegas memerintahkan gadis itu untuk segera berada di kamar Sasuke untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan tuan muda yang satu itu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Suara rendah bernada otoriter tegas itu membuat semua nyali Sakura ciut entah ke mana. Dengan pasrah, gadis itu menyeret langkahnya untuk pergi ke kamar Sasuke, menyiapkan air panas dan segala perlengkapan ke sekolah sebelum membangunkan pria muda berkuasa itu untuk mandi dan sarapan.

Sasuke yang telah merasa sangat frustasi terhadap huru-hara yang Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta secara khusus pada nenek Kaede yang merupakan kepala pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha untuk turun tangan dan mengandaskan harapan wanita tua itu untuk menikmati masa tuanya dimasa pensiun.

Walaupun Sasuke tidak mengatakan secara langsung, tapi wanita yang telah merawat Sasuke seumur hidupnya itu mengerti kalau tuan muda kesayangannya itu sedang memiliki masalah yang cukup serius hingga memutuskan untuk menunda masa pensiunnya hingga masalah Sasuke benar-benar selesai.

Gadis itu melirik kearah jam dinding mewah yang baru menunjukan jam 5 pagi dan kemudian kembali lagi ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergelung pulas di bawah selimut tebal. Apa si pantat ayam ini tidak bisa membangunkan dirinya sendiri sehingga harus ia yang melakukannya. "Pantat ayam. Ayo bangun!" Sakura menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh pemuda itu dengan kasar.

Mata Sakura melotong nyalang saat ternyata Sasuke justru malah balik menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak berapa lama terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik diantara mereka berdua, yakin tidak akan memenangkan pertempuran, akhirnya Sakura hanya duduk diam di samping tempat tidur Sasuke sambil menatap wajah damai pemuda berambut raven itu.

Kalau dia tidak segera membangunkan pemuda di hadapannya ini, kemungkinan besar, dia akan kena damprat oleh nenek tua yang mengerikan itu. "Sasuke. Ayo bangun." Sakura menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke denga keras. "Kau akan membuatku dalam masalah kalau kau tidak segera bangun, pantat ayam!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga terjatuh ditas tubuhnya dan kemudian berputar menindih gadis itu dibawah tubuhnya. Sasuke mengunci gerakan Sakura hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Onyx bertemu emerald.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku pantat ayam, kau akan rasakan sendiri akibatnya."

Bukannya takut, Sakura justru malah dengan lancang menetang sepasang mata elang yang menyipit tajam dihadapannya. "Huh.. Kau pikir aku takut padamu!" gadis itu mendengus meremehkan.

Sasuke menyeringai, jenis seringai nakal yang sanggup membuat para gadis yang melihat pingsan seketika. "Kalau begitu ini pernyataan perang. Deal, kau memang gadis yang menarik."

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang saling mendempet dengan selimut saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dan kemudian melongokan kepalannya keluar selimut saat mendapati seorang wanita tua berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Sakura berontak dibawah tubuh Sasuke yang mmenghimpit tubuhnya hingga tidak bisa kalau dia ketahuan, mungkin saja dia akan menerima hukuman dari wanita tua yang menegrikan itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke yang sengaja memasang tampang baru bangun tidurnya. "Selamat pagi tuan muda."

"Hn, kenapa nenek bisa ada disini? Bukankah nenek seharusnya mengurus pelayan baru itu untuk dijadikan asisten pribadiku."

"karena itulah saya kemari, untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik atau tidak."

Sakura melotot dibawah tubuh Sasuke. Jadi itu alasan Sasuke mendatangkan wanita tua itu, untuk menyiksanya seperti ini. Keterlaluan. Sakura menggeram sambil mencubit lengan Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduuh." Sasuke meringis sakit saat merasakan tangan berkuku panjang dikulitnya. Segera saja tangannya bertindak untuk menghentikan penganiyaan tangan Sakura pada kulitnya dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi diletakan didadanya hingga dada mereka sekarang bebas saling menempel satu sama lain. Sasuke menepis pikiran-pikiran kotor dikepalanya saat merasakan benda asing menempel didadanya yang telanjang.

"Ada apa Sasuke-Sama?"

"tidak apa-apa, nenek boleh pergi sekarang. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Begitu kepala pelayan senior itu sudah berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu segera kembali memasukan kepalanya kedalam selimut dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah menahan kesal.

Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya didepan dada Sasuke, berusaha mendorong pemuda itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tapi Sasuke bergeming dan tetap mempertahankan posisi awal mereka.

"Menjauhlah dariku, pantat ayam." Seru Sakura sengit.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa mendorongku." Sasuke malah membalas Sakura dengan memberikan tantangan.

Mata mereka saling bersirobok, wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Kurang dari beberapa centi lagi maka kedua bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pelan pemuda raven itu diwajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di depan kedua dada Sasuke sekarang telah berpindah di atas kedua kepalanya

Sakura secara refleks menelengkan wajahnya kesamping saat Sasuke mulai menjilati permukaan lehernya yang sensitive. "Apa yang kau lakukan, ayam mesum." Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya didepan wajah Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu malah semakin mengembangkan senyumanya.

"Hmmp…!" Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya, membuat gadis itu semkin berontak di bawah tindihan tubuhnya. Digigitnya permukaan bibir Sakura dengan kasar hingga gadis itu refleks membuka mulutnya, tidak disia-siakannya kesempatan itu, segera dimasukannya lidahnya untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya pda bibir gadis itu dengan nafas yang memburu, wajah keduanya sekarang benar-benar sangat merah. Tangan Sasuke meraih dasi sekolahnya yang tergelatak begitu saja diatas meja dan kemudian mengikat tangan Sakura di kepala tempat tidur.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Menurutmu."

Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Sakura. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha menepis pikiran buruk tentang apa saja yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Kau pernah menuduhku mencoba memperkosamu kan? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau tuduhan itu kita jadikan kenyataan." Wajah Sakura langsung berubah warna menjadi hijau, gadis itu memucat karena ketakutan. Detak jantungnya segera saja berpacu menjadi semakin cepat.

Demi Kami-Sama, dia tidak akan pernah mau merendahkan harga dirnya untuk memohon pada pemuda pantat ayam yang sok kuasa itu.

Posisi Sasuke yang sekarang duduk diatas perut Sakura, memudahkan pemuda itu untuk meneliti perubahan wajah Sakura yang tertangkap jelas oleh kedua mata tajamnya. Kedua tangan besar Sasuke bergerak untuk merobek bagian atas pakaian Sakura hingga apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya terlihat dengan sangat jelas, menampakan kedua gundukan payudara gadis itu yang masih tertutupi bra hitam.

"Arrrggghhhh…" Sakura sudah seperti orang kesetanan, gadis itu memberontak sekuat-kuatanya, tapi rupanya dasi yang digunakan Sasuke untuk mengikat tangannya jauh lebih kuat. Dan sialnya sekarang kedua pergelangan tangannya mulai terasa sakit.

"Lepaskan aku." Teriak Sakura tajam.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kecuali kau memohon padaku."

"Kau boleh bermimpi, Uchiha." Sakura mendengus membuang muka dengan lagak sombong.

Ck ck ck… betina satu ini sepertinya memang pantas diberi pelajaran. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu kemudian kembali merrobek pakain bagian atas Sakura hingga benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"Hentikan. Baik, aku menyerah." Segera saja Sakura mengibarkan bendera putih sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menelanjanginya.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Sakura dan duduk disamping tempat tidur sambil menatap keadaan tubuh Sakura yang cukup mengenaskan. Karya yang sempurna, akan lebih sempurna lagi kalau tadi gadis itu tetap berkeras untuk menentangnya.

"Katakan dulu! 'Saya minta maaf Sasuke-Sama. Dan saya berjanji tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar pada anda lagi."

Sakura memelingkan wajahnya kesamping, terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya yang seputih porselen. "Saya minta maaf Sasuke-Sama. Dan saya berjanji tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar pada anda lagi."

"Anak baik." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut pipi pucat Sakura, dan kemudian melepaskan ikatannya pada tangan gadis itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pada lemari pakaian yang ada dipojok kamar dan mengambil jaket berwana biru muda dari dalam lemari, pemuda itu melemparkan jaket kesayangannya itu pada Sakura yang memegangi kedua lengannya yang memerah.

"Pakai itu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Wajah Sakura berkerut bingung. Bodoh, seharusnya gadis itu tidak bertanya lagi setelah melihat keadaan dirinya sekrang ini.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat." Sasuke berteriak pada Sakura yang sudah tertinggal jauh darinya seperti seorang jenral lalim yang menyiksa bawahannya yang tidak berdaya. "Kau itu lambat sekali."

"Kita berhenti dulu Sasuke, aku sudah tidak kuat!" Sakura hamping saja membaringkan tubuhnya diaspal kalau pemuda itu tidak segera menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya erat, memaksanya kemabali berlari. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata protes yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu, ataupun penampilan Sakura yang hanya menggunakan jaket biru kesayangan Sasuke ditubuh Sakura yang mungil.

Setelah insiden hampir telanjang yang terjadi dikamar pribadi Sasuke, entah bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke berhasil memaksa gadis berambut soft-pink itu untuk menemaninya melakukan aktifitas pagi. Yakni keliling disekita manshion uchiha yang, astaga! Tidak bisa diremehkan luasnya.

Nama lainnya. Wajib militer!

"Tidak ada alasan." Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura kembali ke lintasan dan memaksanya meneruskan jogging, sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sebentar saja Sasuke, aku serius." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri untuk melakukan tugas hariannya, yakni mengawasi Sasuke saat pemuda itu melakukan rutinitas paginya. "Kojiro-kun. Minta air! Setengah gelas aja juga tidak apa."

"Tidak ada air." Tolak Sasuke tegas. Memasuki putaran kelima, Sakura sepertinya sudah lari dalam keadaan pingsan.

Didetik-detik terakhir selagi sang pelayang yang sepetinya terlihat amat tampan di mata Sakura masih kelihatan berdiri ditempatnya yang sama menunggu Sasuke, sekali lagi Sakura menjeritkan permohonannya.

"Air kojiro-kun. Sungguh!"

Sang pelayan hanya bisa menatap bingung. Diambilkan atau tidak, pasalnya Sasuke lah yang memiliki kuasa dan dia tidak mungkin menentang kata-kata majikannya itu. Lima belas menit kemudia sang pemesan muncul kembali, dengan kondisi yang semakin mengenaskan dan tetap memesan segelas air dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"A..air…Kojiro-kun…tolong…!"

Kojiro hanya bisa berdiri diam ditempatnya. Minta tolong apa minta minum.

Setelah lima belas putaran hampir mencabut nyawa, Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sasuke masih memiliki tenaga untuk berniat menyeret tubuhnya keputaran selanjutnya. Otak Sakura segera saja berputar dengn cepat.

Tubuh gadis itu terjatuh dan kemudian tergeletak begitu saja ditanah, membuat Sasuke menjadi agak panic. Disangganya tubuh gadis itu didadanya.

"Sakura. Sakura. " tidak ada jawaba, kedua mata gadis itu tetep terpejam.

Segera saja Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura ala bridal-style dan membawa tubuh gadis itu kembali menuju ke manshion uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata gampang tertipu." Sindir Sakura yang membuka matanya saat pemuda itu menggendongnya masuk kedalam manshion. Menatap dalam wajah Sasuke yang berada persis diatas wajahnya, mulai dari rahagnya yang tegas, tulang pipinya yang tinggi, bibirnya yang tipis dan merah menggoda, hidungnya yang mancung hingga kedua mata hitamnya yang selalu menyorot tajam hingga mampu membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab dan pemandanggan yanga da dihdapan Sakura sekarang mampu membuat gadis itu terdiam seketika. Ternyata Sasuke membawanya menuju ke kolam berenang in-door yang ada di manshion uchiha dan sudah bersiap di pinggir kolam untuk melemparkan tubuh gadis yang berada di gendongannya itu kedalam air.

"Turunkan aku." Teriak Sakura saat gadis itu menyadari gelagat Sasuke yang akan melemparkannya kedalam kolam.

"Kau ingin air kan. Sekarang akan kuberikan padamu." Komnter Sasuke.

Sakura berontak, tapi tentu saja sekali lagi Sasuke memang jauh lebih unggul dari dirinya dari segi kekuatan. "Tidak…Jangan…" Sakura menutup matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang diudara dan mendart di air kolam yang tidak terlalu dingin karen ini masih musim panas.

Sakura segera bergerak kebibir kolam dan ganti menarik kaki Sasuke hingga pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan merasakan bagaimana sakitanya saat permukaan air kolam menampar wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya karena Sasuke masuk kedalam air dengan posis permukaan wajah lebih dahulu seteleah tubuh pemuda itu sempat berputar sekali di udara sebagai tindakan refleks.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau berniat membunuhku ya."

"Iya." Tegas Sakura lantang. "kau memang pantas untuk mati. Dasar ayam mesum sialan." Sakura memercikan air kearah Sasuke hingga mata Sasuke menjadi terasa perih.

"Hentikan, hentikan kataku." Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga kegiatan gadis itu terhenti seketika.

Saat itu-lah pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, ketika bibir mereka sekrang justru saling menempel. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lidah Sasuke yang bergerinjal menjilati permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut meminta akses masuk, sangat berbeda saat mereka melakukannya dikamara pemuda itu, saat itu Sasuke terkesan kasar dan mendominasi.

Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, berusaha untuk saling menginvasi pertahanan masing-masing. Tapi Sakura kalah cepat, Sasuke jauh lebih berpengalaman hingga akhirnya lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Membuat Sakura mengerang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka saat itu, Sakura merasa semuanya kabur sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah pemuda raven yang sedang mendekapnya erat. Sesuatu berdesir di dada mereka. Benang saliva menghubungkan keduanya ketika ciuman itu berakhir.

Kedua anak manusia itu terdiam, ada hal ganjil yang tertangkap otak mereka. Kalau memang mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa satu sama lain, lantas kenapa mereka melakukan ciumanan itu.

Sakura tersenyum, mengabaikan sesuatu yang berkecamuk di dadanya. "Mau balapan denganku?" gadis itu melepaskan jaket yang menyelebungi tubuhnya beserta sepatu ketsnya, menyisakan bra hitam dan celana pendek yang membalut tubuhnya dengan senmpurna.

Seulas senyuman menawan tersungging diwajah Sasuke. "Boleh saja."

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil melepaskan kaos yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berenang ke ujung kolam yang satunya. Tapi sebelum Sakura sampai menyentuh permukaan bibir kolam, permuda itu ternyata jauh lebih cepat daripada perkiraan. Sekarang gadis itu justru malah terkurung direntangan kedua lengan kokohnya dan tersudut dipojokan kolam. Tubuh mereka saling menempel erat.

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If you don't mine.

**Special thanks**:

Chini VAN. Rievectha Herbst. Kristal. Namina88. Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet. CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan. Ayhank-chan UchihaArlinz. Misterious Me. Laura Pyordova. UzUchiHaru Michiyo. Sweet KireIcha. Pinkybunny. Sesuatu.

Dan juga tentu pada semua silent reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca karya tidak bermutu ini.


	3. Finally, we meet again!

Disclamer: Masashi Kisimoto.

Warning: Gaje. Tidak bermutu. Dll.

Rated: M. Untuk jaga-jaga

Present By: Choco Momo.

Pairing: SasuSaku.

Gendre: Romance. Family.

.

.

.

Chapter3: finally, we meet again.

Sakura meletakkan ember berisi air yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengepel kamar Sasuke yang sangat besar ini di atas meja kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mata gadis itu memindai seluruh sudut ruangan. Kamar Sasuke sama seperti kamar remaja pria pada umumnya, kebanyakan didominasi oleh barang-barang elektronik yang Sakura yakin dia tidak akan sanggup untuk membelinya, yang membedakan hanyalah kamar pemuda kaya raya itu sangat rapi, dindingnya yang berwarna dominasi merah dan emas bebas dari adanya poster-poster atau pun baju-baju kotor yang berserakan di lantai.

Emeralnya berhenti pada satu titik. Sebuah aquarium berukuran sedang diletakkan di pojok ruangan, warna- warna lucu yang dihasilkan oleh ikan-ikan emas koki yang berenang kesana kemari berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu. Karena gemas, Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam aquarium dan menangkap salah satu dari ikan kecil berperut buncit itu dengan sekali gerakan. Tubuh ikan kecil tidak berdosa itu menggelepar berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu menghempaskan bokong nya di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke yang berukuran king-size sambil menghela nafas bosan. Matanya lagi-lagi berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Gara-gara si pantat ayam itu sekarang ia malah terjebak di tempat ini dengan seorang nenek tua yang menyebalkan, selalu memerintahkannya untuk melakukan banyak hal. Dan sialnya lagi, wanita tua itu selalu tidak pernah berada terlalu jauh darinya, mengawasinya dengan sepasang mata berkeriput yang melotot tajam. Membuatnya bergidik hanya dengan membayangkannya. Kadang Sakura berpikir, mungkin nenek Kaede berencana untuk membuatnya mati berdiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si pantat ayam, Sakura jadi memikirkan apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan selama di sekolah? Jari-jari gadis itu bergerak untuk membuka botol soda utuh yang ia temukan di atas meja Sasuke dan kemudian meneguk isinya sedikit. Jujur saja, tempat sebesar ini menjadi agak sepi kalau pemuda itu sedang tidak ada. Biasanya selalu ada Sasuke yang ribut sendiri mengganggu Sakura atau pun sebaliknya. Semenjak insiden di kamar Sasuke dan kemudian berlanjut di kolam berenang, entah kenapa pemuda itu menjadi lebih sering mengganggunya baik secara verbal maupun nonverbal, tapi selain itu hubungan di antara mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah.

Saat itulah pintu besar kamar Sasuke terbuka, mata mereka sekali lagi saling bersirobok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku?" Tanya pemuda itu tajam.

"Oh astaga!" gadis itu baru ingat kalau dia kemari untuk menyiapkan keperluan mandi Sasuke, dia menyalakan air panas di kamar mandi, dan sekarang airnya pasti sudah terlalu panas.

Saat baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dengan naas nya kaki gadis itu malah tersandung karpet mahal Sasuke hingga kening nya mendarat persis di pinggiran meja tempat ia meletakkan ember berisi air pel kotor hingga sang meja mengalami kemiringan hampir 180 derajat.

"Addduuuuhhh." Gadis itu meringis sambi memegangi keningnya yang pasti sekarang sudah benjol. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

Sasuke sudah tidak sempat lagi menyadari adanya ember yang melayang di udara saat pemuda itu menyaksikan bagaimana soda setengah utuh di tangan Sakura ikut terlempar ke udara saat tubuh gadis itu menggelepar di lantai dan kemudian sukses menyebabkan pengering rambut yang tadi pagi ia letakkan di lemari dekat aquarium tercebur ke dalam aquarium berisi ikan kesayangannya. Karena pengering rambut itu dalam keadaan menyala, maka tewaslah semua ikan –ikan kecil tidak berdosa itu dalam sekejap setelah sempat mengalami kejang-kejang.

Kesialan Sasuke masih belum berakhir, jangan lupakan ember berisi air kotor bekas pel yang sekarang mendarat persis di atas kepala indah Sasuke.

Sepasang mata onyx itu menatap nyalang ke-arah Sakura yang juga ikut menyaksikan kematian ikan-ikan kesayangan Sasuke yang di-impor langsung dari luar negeri dengan wajah melongo. Gadis itu sudah tidak sanggup harus berkata apa, antara geli dan prihatin.

"SAAKUUURRAAAA…!" Itu adalah teriakan frustasi pertama Sasuke yang segera saja membahana keseluruh manshion mewah itu.

.

.

.

Mata gadis itu membelalak terbuka. Nafas nya memburu dan ter putus-putus, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Mimpi itu lagi. Sial! Akan ku pastikan dia benar-benar akan tersingkir selamanya."

Mata emerald nya menatap jam dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Gadis itu menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu GYM pribadi di _manshion_ nya saat mendengar suara bola yang beradu dengan lantai. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang melakukan gerangkan passing dengan gerakan lincah dan kemudian men-shoot bola ke dalam keranjang. Nice shoot, three poin. Gadis itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan mata menatap intens seorang gadis berambut pink yang masih sibuk dengan permainan tunggal-nya.

Sakura mengenakan kaos ketat hitam dan celana pendek putih yang mampu memudahkan gadis itu bergerak lincah selama menggiring bola menuju ke arah ring yang berada di seberang ruangan. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, kelincahan berlari gadis itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Dengan porsi tubuh proforsional, tidak heran kalau ternyata gadis itu sangat atletis dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke menatap ke bawah, dia masih tidak berniat menunjukkan keberadaannya. Tubuh gadis itu sekarang terkapar di atas lantai GYM dengan peluh bercucuran. Bola berwarna orange menyala itu menggelinding begitu saja di samping kakinya. Sasuke menggerakkan langkah kakinya menuruni undakan tangga menuju ke-arah Sakura.

Saat mendengar ada langkah kaki mendekat, Sakura refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke-asal suara dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menuruni undakan tangga dengan mimic wajah arogan andalannya. Menuju ke-arahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan bola basket yang baru saja dipungutnya dari lantai dengan menggunakan jarinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan kemudian bangkit duduk bersimpuh di depan pemuda itu. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Cium aku!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat heran saat mendengar pernyataan aneh gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang cium aku! Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Sepertinya telingamu mulai bermasalah."

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sakura. "Tidak panas. Mungkin otakmu rusak akibat benturan tempo hari!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, mengulum singkat bibir pemuda itu. Sasuke sudah tidak sempat lagi merasa kaget saat akhirnya Sakura melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis itu justru kembali membaringkan tubuh letih nya di atas lantai. "Hanya ingin memastikan perasaan ku padamu." Tutur gadis itu santai.

Seketika empat kedutan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam di tempat sambil menatap wajah gadis yang berada persis di bawah wajahnya. "Tadinya aku berpikir, mungkin aku menyukai mu! Karena itulah alasan aku mencium mu waktu itu. Tapi." kata-kata gadis itu terpotong, membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke memuncak.

"Tapi?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau wajah ku memanas atau pun jantung ku berdebar-debar saat kita berciuman. Tapi, setelahnya aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ter lupakan. Ada yang hilang, dan rasanya sangat sakit di sini." Sakura menggenggam tempat di mana jantungnya berada. "Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya juga sangat menyenangkan." Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap sepasang mata obisidian di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau semua ini kau lakukan hanya karena kau adalah remaja penuh hormone yang sedang tergila-gila pada sex?" Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan yang menurut Sakura se-enak jidatnya.

"Mungkin. Dan bukankah kau juga sering melakukannya dengan banyak gadis." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan nada suara yang sedikit aneh.

Sasuke memberikan seulas senyum yang menggoda. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Huh!" gadis itu medengus bosan. "Sayangnya sama sekali tidak. Dan jujur saja aku lebih menyukai mu dari segi kedekatan fisik."

"Sekarang kau terdengar semakin aneh." Cetus Sasuke.

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau akau normal. Hanya seorang manusia, dan karena aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu, ada kemungkinan aku akan meminta padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bersedia." Ucap Sasuke santai. Pembicaraan mereka mulai menjurus pada hal tabu yang tidak seharusnya mereka perdebatkan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari partner lain."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan, kalau kau rela menyerahkan keperawanan mu pada orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik kesimpulan.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. "Mungkin saja. Lagi pula apa bedanya? kurasa aku melakukan semua itu hanya karena berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan psikologis ku sendiri. Dan aku membutuhkan orang lain untuk itu."

Sasuke ikut-ikutan membaringkan dirinya di dekat gadis itu dengan posisi tengkurap. Matanya menatap emerald Sakura yang sekarang berbaring miring menghadap nya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Mengulum liar bibir Sakura dan kemudian dengan tidak sadar memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Sasuke mengisap pelan lidah Sakura sebelum melepaskan kuncian bibirnya. Benang saliva tipis menghubungkan keduanya. Sesaat mata mereka saling menatap.

Setelahnya Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia termenung memikirkan semua yang telah terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat unik, Sakura mengucapkan keinginannya untuk bercinta dengan mudahnya di hadapan seorang pemuda yang bahkan baru dikenalnya sebulan ini.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" wajah Sakura berkerut heran saat Sasuke menyerahkan seragam dengan lambang Konoha Academy.

"Seragam!"

"Aku juga tau ini seragam! Maksudku untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk sekolah! Memang nya untuk apa lagi"

Sakura menatap wajah angkuh Sasuke dengan kedua mata di sipit kan dan kemudian matanya kembali pada seragam yang di letakkan di atas meja.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan memakai ini untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jangan-jangan kau mengalami masalah orientasi sexual!" Tuduh Sakura.

Pernyataan kejam Sakura membuat beberapa pelayan yang sedang bertugas melayani Sasuke dan sedang berdiri khidmat di samping pemuda itu sambil memegang teko, terkikik pelan.

Empat sudut siku-siku bermunculan di kening Sasuke. Kurang ajar benar ini cewek, dia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Pria yang digilai banyak gadis. Keterlaluan sekali kalau matanya terbuka satu-pun tidak.

"Itu untukmu! Bukan untukku."

"Memang nya untuk apa aku memakai seragam? Aku kan tidak sekolah!" kembali lagi ke pertanyaan awal. Lingkaran setan.

Sasuke sadar betul kalau gadis di hadapannya sekarang sengaja berpura-pura bodoh untuk membuatnya kesal. Semenjak tadi Sakura sengaja membolak-balikkan pernyataannya.

"Mulai besok, kau akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, sebagai asisten pribadi ku!"

Asisten pribadi itu hanya sebutan halus untuk pembantu. Kasarnya, jongos. Sakura mendengus kesal. "Sejak awal aku memang setuju untuk bekerja di rumahmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukan aku se-enak mu!"

Giliran Sasuke yang mendengus kesal. Memang tidak mudah membuat Sakura menyetujui kata-katanya begitu saja, dan pada dasarnya Sasuke sangat tidak suka dibantah. "Seharusnya kau merasa bershukur, banyak gadis di luar sana yang ingin berada di samping ku! Dan kau akan jadi yang pertama."

Sakura menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malas. "Jangan sama-kan aku dengan gadis murahan yang kau bawa kemari waktu itu."

Disaat semua orang secara instingtif akan tunduk pada kuasanya. Sakura justru malah berusaha menabuh genderang perang terhadapnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat takut atau pun merasa terintimidasi.

"Sejak awal tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak berhak memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau! Atau jangan-jangan…" Sasuke sengaja memenggal kalimatnya untuk meningkatkan intensitas ketegangan.

Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke-arah Sakura yang duduk tepat di seberangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca dan menulis."

"Jangan meremehkan aku!" seru Sakura kesal. Mata gadis itu menyipit nyalang.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi kan?"

.

.

.

Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke ke tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi di manshion uchiha ini. Garasi mobil khusus milik Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke menekan saklar lampu yang berada disamping pintu masuk, pemandagan yang pertama Sakura lihat adalah barisan mobil-mobil mahal kelas dunia yang berjejer dengan rapi. Sakura mengenali beberapa diantaranya,_ Koenigsegg__CCX,__Porsche__Carrera__GT__,__ Bugatti__Veyron__16.4__Grand__Sport, __Aston__Martin__One-77, __Mercedesm-Benz__SLR__McLaren__Roadster,__ Mayback__62__S__Landaulet__, __Koenigsegg__Agera. __2009__Alfa__romeo._ _Rolls__Royce__Phantom, __Bentley__Continental__GTC_,_ Koenigsegg__Trevita_ Dan juga jangan lupa pada mobil yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama mereka,_Lamborgini__Gallardo__Nera_.

Apa benar Sasuke sekaya itu? Sakura mendengar benaknya berbisik takjub. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah tidak heran lagi, uchiha adalah salah satu dari 6 bangsawan kaya raya yang mengusai kerajaan bisnis dilima Negara besar di dunia.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"Menurutmu!"

Segera saja, maksud dari kata-kata ambigu pemuda itu melambungkan khayalan tertinggi Sakura untuk setidaknya di- izinkan untuk mengendarai salah satu dari jejeran mobil mewah kelas dunia itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki-nya tepat di depa _Alfa__Romeo_ berwarna abu-abu metalik.

"Apa kau bermaksud membiarkan aku mengendarai mobil itu ke sekolah?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" ucap Sasuke tegas. "Tapi kau akan memakai itu." Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya pada sebuah benda beroda dua yang di parkir persis di samping sang _Alfa__romeo._

"Itu?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, barangkali dia salah lihat. Jemari jenjang gadis itu menunjuk persis ke-arah sebuah sepeda berwarna pink. "Apa itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memasang tampang tidak perduli sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana.

"kau ini ternyata benar-benar bodoh. Tentu saja itu sepeda, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Aku juga tahu itu sepeda!" Seru Sakura setengah berteriak. "Tunggu dulu!" gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, persis seperti orang yang akan menghentikan laju mobil. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin aku memakai benda itu untuk berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Tentu saja! Memang nya dengan apa lagi?"

Sakura sweetdrop seketika. "Kau sendiri yang berkata kalau aku ini adalah asisten pribadi mu, tapi kenapa aku harus mengendarai benda itu?" Cara Sakura memberikan sebutan benda itu pada sepeda barunya, seolah-olah menghasilkan kesan kalau benda itu tidak layak pakai.

"Memang nya kenapa? Naik sepeda itu kan, sehat!" ucap Sasuke ringan.

"Sehat apanya? Kau berusaha membunuh ku ya?" mata gadis itu melotot nyalang pada sepasang onyx di depan nya.

"Hanya naik sepeda saja tidak akan membuat mu mati!" kata-kata Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura semakin masam.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang naik benda itu! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah bersedia, dan terima kasih atas kebaikan hati anda, Yang Mulia Sasuke-sama!" sengaja menekankan Sasuke-sama pada pemuda itu. Sejauh ini Sakura memang satu-satunya gadis yang berani mencetuskan perlawanan terhadapnya.

"Bukan kah kau pernah berkata bahwa kau sudah muak melihat ku! karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membebaskan mu selama berangkat ke sekolah!"

Sasuke melipat kedua lengan besarnya di depan dada dengan logat angkuh dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada cup mesin.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." Kilah nya, padahal dalam hati membenarkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Dari tampang mu pun aku sudah tahu. Lagi pula apa susahnya menuruti apa yang aku katakan?" menghadapi kepala Sakura yang lebih keras dibandingkan batu memang butuh pasokan kesabaran yang sangat banyak.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi aku tidak bisa naik sepeda!" tuturnya cepat. Benar-benar menyebalkan harus merendahkan harga dirinya seperti ini di depan pemuda angkuh itu hanya karena sebuah sepeda.

Sasuke terdiam. Itu adalah alasan terakhir yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke akan terlontar dari mulut Sakura yang sekarang sedang membuang muka, tidak perduli. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Sakura, berusaha mencari-cari jejak kebohongan di sana, tapi yang Sasuke lihat justru adalah pemadangan yang jarang tertangkap matanya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, membuat tawa Sasuke seketika meledak.

"Jangan mentertawakan aku!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Karena kesal kata-katanya tidak di-indahkan, Sakura lantas dengan lancang menendang kaki Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya dan segera berganti dengan ringisan kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merajuk seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menusuk daging dengan menggunakan garpu dan kemudian memasukkan nya ke dalam mulut.

Pemuda itu melirik kearah Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasang tampang ditekuk. Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan Sakura hari ini, gadis itu tidak lagi mengenakan seragam pelayan bertitle genit yang menggoda, melainkan seragam resmi Konoha Academy. Sama persis dengan yang dikenakan Sasuke, hanya saja bawahannya adalah rok dan bukannya celana panjang.

"Kau pikir semudah itu aku akan melupakan kekesalanku padamu?"

"Begitu saja kau besar-besarkan! Benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Kata-kata Sasuke sudah benar-benar membuat kesabaran Sakura habis. Mata gadis itu melotot tajam. Menatap penuh dendam kesumat pada Tuan muda-nya yang masih sibuk menikmati sarapan pagi-nya.

Ingatan Sakura melayang ke-kejadian sehari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu dengan beringas dan penuh kekejaman memaksanya untuk mengendarai benda beroda dua itu selama seharian penuh hingga membuat Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk redam. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal setengah mati, belum lagi ditambah fakta kalau dia harus menyaksikan tampang Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya perasaan bersalah pagi ini.

"Ayo kayuh sepedanya dengan benar!" bentak Sasuke kesal saat melihat Sakura tidak kunjung bisa menaiki sepedanya tanpa tergagap.

Rupa-rupanya, terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya membuat kesabaran Sakura benar-benar habis. Dihempaskannya sepeda pemberian Sasuke itu dengan kekuatan penuh ketanah, wajahnya dipenuhi guratan kekesalan. "Aku sudah muak mendengarmu terus-terusan berteriak didepan ku."

"Kalau kau tidak terlalu bodoh, aku juga tidak akan berteriak padamu!"

"Kau bilang aku bodoh?" Sakura berteriak penuh emosi. "Memangnya kau sendiri bisa?"

"Aku sama sekali bukan orang bodoh yang bahkan mengendarai sepeda saja tidak bisa."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengataiku seperti itu. Dasar pantat ayam!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. Sama sekali bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda sialan pembawa mala petaka itu.

"Pada kenyataannya kau memang bodoh kan?" Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura hingga gadis itu meringis sakit sambil memegangi keningnya yang sekarang pasti sudah memerah.

"Apa-apaan kau? Sakit tahu!" persetan sudah dengan yang namanya harga diri, rasanya ingin sekali dia jambak dan kemudian dia cakar wajah sok arogan di depannya ini.  
>"Sekarang cepat kendarai sepeda itu lagi! Kau tidak boleh berhenti sebelum bisa!" perintah Sasuke kasar. Benar-benar tanpa perasaan.<p>

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak berhak memerintahku."

Sekali lagi terjadi keributan dan huru-hara yang diciptakan kedua anak manusia berkepala batu itu, membuat mata semua orang tertuju pada mereka. Teriakan kemarahan Sakura dan dengusan kesal Sasuke adalah pemandangan jamak yang kerap kali mereka saksikan setiap harinya semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Ayo cepat masuk!"

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Sasuke yang sedang menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya menggunakan headphone dengan tampang ditekuk. Mobil _Mayback 62 S Landaulet _yang mendapatkan predikat sebagai salah satu dari jejeran 10 mobil mewah termahal di dunia itu melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata di jalanan ibu Kota Konoha yang mulai di padati mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan pelataran utama Konoha Academy dan segera saja teriakan yang histeris berubah menjadi eouforia ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

'Kenapa mereka harus bertingkah seperti itu?' Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan lagak dramatis. Apa bagusnya si pantat ayam itu?

Suasana seketika menjadi hening semenjak Sakura mengikuti jejak Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil. Ada banyak ekspresi melintas di wajah para siswi melihat gadis pink itu berjalan berdampingan dengan si bugsu uchiha, wajahnya tampak angkuh.

Kehadiran Sakura membuat aura persaingan semakin terpancar jelas, tingkat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke dipelukan semakin terlihat sempit saja. Belum lagi aura intimidasi dan permusuhan yang yang dilancarkan Sakura membuat gadis-gadis se-antro sekolah merasa benar-benar telah kehilangan harapan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan harapan para siswa.

Siapa yang tidak akan terpana pada kecantikan gadis pink bermabut panjang sepunggung itu. Dengan tubuh mungil namun berisi, kulit putih seperti porselen, rambut pink halus yang sekarang dikepang satu di atas, wajah cantik yang dihiasi sepasang bibir mungil padat yang sedang terseyum manis, hidung bangir, pipi yang merona merah dan sepasang mata emerald yang selalu bersinar jahil. Ditambah lagi dengan rok seragam yang lima belas senti di atas lutut yang mempertontonkan sepasang kaki indah tanpa cela, seolah sengaja unuk menarik orang-orang mendekat.

Sasuke sudah membereskan semua administrasi yang diperlukan, jadi Sakura hanya tinggal terima beres saja.

"Hei kau!" Seseorang menggebrak meja yang ia tempati dengan kencang. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-sama?" Sakura menatap sepasang iris virdian di hadapannya yang telah dengan lancang berani mengusiknya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" Sepasang emerald itu balas menatap dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke-sama akan menjadi urusan kami." Cetusnya sengit sambil balas menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

"Pantas atau tidaknya aku disamping Sasuke, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Memangnya kau siapa? Kekasih Sasuke. Bukan kan!"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang berkesan menantang, ketiga mata gadis itu sontak berkilat bengis.

"Kau lancang juga rupanya." Tangan gadis itu melayang di udara, tapi sebelum semapat menyentuh pipi Sakura, dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis beriris virdian itu, menguncinya satu tangan tepat di pergelangan. Tangan kanan Sakura yang bebas lantas menekan bahu gadis itu kiri-kanan. di dorongnya tubuh gadis beriris virdian pucat itu hingga menyentuh meja. Teriakan kesakitan menggema keseluruh ruangan, dan segera saja menjadi focus perhatian penghuni kelas.

"Lepaskan aku wanita jalang!" Teriaknya. Mewujudkan keinginan sang tawanan, Sakura melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada sanga korban dengan kasar dan kemudian menarik tubuh gadis itu kembali berdiri dihadapannya. Balas mendaratkan tamparan keras dipipi gadis bermulut lancang itu hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu jatuh terhuyung. Ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam di bawah ketiak si gadis sudah mengekeret ketakutan.

Dicengkramnya kerah seragam gadis itu dengan kasar hingga membuatnya tercekik. "Tunggu saja sampai kau bertemu dengan Yakumo-sama." Tuturnya, masih berusaha mempertahankan sisa-sisa harga diri dari kekalahan telak.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, jenis senyuman yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik karena ngeri. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu adukan saja! Dan segera setelahnya kau akan mati." Wajah gadis itu memucat seketika.

Gadis itu semakin meronta dalam cengkraman tangan Sakura, merasa benar-benar akan mati karena tidak bisa bernafas. Wajahanya mulai mununjukan tanda-tanda kebiruan, melihat hal itu, bukannya melepaskan Sakura justru malah mengetatkan cekikannya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk menghentikan sepak terjang gadis itu itu.

Sakura baru melepaskan si gadis yang merasa jiwanya diambang maut saat merasakan saku seragam tempat dia meletakkan ponsel yang Sasuke berikan tadi pagi bergetar pelan, mendakan adanya panggilan masuk yang sudah bisa dipastikan dari si pantat ayam itu. Sakura berdecak kesal karena Sasuke secara tidak langsung sudah mengintrupsi kesenangannya.

Sakura meletakkan ponsel itu didekat telinganya. "Apa?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau itu tidak ada sopan-santunnya sama sekali." Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal saat mendengan ucapan si penelpon di seberang sana.  
>"Katakan saja apa maumu sebenarnya?" Gadis itu berjalan kearah pintu sambil tidak lupa menoyor kepala si gadis malang tanpa rasa bersalah yang mendapatkan title kurang ajar darinya, yang sekarang sedang megap-megap menarik nafas sambil sesekali terbatuk.<p>

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Satu tugas lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Pemuda itu dengan seenak udelnya, lagi-lagi, memerintahkan Sakura pergi keruangan pribadi Sasuke di sekolah. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang duduk santai di beranda sambil memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya, hanya memakai celana putih panjang tanpa atasan, seolah sengaja untuk memamerkan otot-otot bisep yang membalut tubuh tinggi besarnya dengan sempurna. Perpaduan aroma maskulin dan cologne menguar di udara.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang tempat duduk pemuda itu, meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya dibahu Sasuke dan mulai melakukan gerakan memijat.

"Kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk memijatmu? Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" suara gerutuan kesal gadis itu memcah kesunyian diantara mereka dan membuat seulas senyum tipis yang mempesona tersungging dibibir Sasuke.

"Bukankah sejak awal kau ada disini adalah memang karena aku!" jawab Sasuke diplomatis.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan puas kalau tidak bisa membuatku kesal sehari saja." Gerutu Sakura.  
>Senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar, sayang Sakura tidak bisa melihat raut kemenangan diwajah Sasuke. Karena kalau gadis itu melihatnya, dia pasti menjadi semakin kesal. "Itu adalah keahlianku!"<p>

Sakura refleks mengetatkan pijatannya pada bahu Sasuke hingga mebuat pemuda itu lantas menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau ambilkan aku air saja." Ucapnya, menghentikan pijatan gadis itu sebelum membuatnya bahunya memar karena cengkraman tangan Sakura yang sepertinya sengaja untuk membalas perlakuannya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan langkah Sakura yang berjalan kearah pantry. Tidak berapa lama gadis itu kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih digenggaman.

"Ini!" Sakura menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih ditangannya dengan tampang tidak ikhlas.

Wajah Sasuke berkerut sambil menilai air yang ada di genggaman tangan Sakura, memperhatikannya sejenak dan kemudian mengibaskan tangannya seperti gerakan mengusir.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Air minum itu sudah kotor!" Sakura lantas ikut-ikutan memperhatikan air yang telah ia ambil dan menemukan adanya beberapa partikel putih mengambang didalamnya. Gadis itu ragu kalau benda putih yang ampir tidak kasat mata itu adalah kuman atau semacamnya.

Sakura lagi-lagi berdecak. "Kau itu memang sangat cerewet. Ini toh tidak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sakura, meniru kata-kata yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada bakteri atau virus berbahaya! Sekarang cepat tukarkan lagi dengan yang baru!"

.

"Kenapa hanya air putih saja. Mana ice-nya?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura harus kembali ketempat yang sama.

.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin. Ambilkan aku Teh saja!"

.

"Aku hanya minum Teh hijau!" Sasuke kembali melayangkan protes saat Sakura membawakan Teh herbal yang ia temukan di dapur.

"Memang apa bedanya?" sungut Sakura kesal.

"Tentu saja berbeda!"

"Sayangnya sudah tidak ada Teh lagi di dalam kulkas." Ucap Sakura setengah membentak. Ingin sekali rasanya ia siramkan Teh hijau panas yang masih mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul di udara kewajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan soda saja." Kali ini Sakura sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Sementara memerintahkannya bolak balik dapur-pantry-beranda berulang kali seperti setrika-an, hanya untuk mengambil minuman yang tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya bermain I-Pad di genggaman tangan nya.

Sakura merebut I-Pad itu dari tangan Sasuke lalu kemudian dengan segenap kekuatan memnghempaskan benda malang tidak bersalah itu ke lantai yang terbuat dari marmer berlapis karpet bulu domba dengan bahan terbaik hingga terdengar suara retakan yang mengerikan. Belum puas juga, Sakura menginjak benda itu hingga benar-benar tidak bersisa dan hanya tinggal menjadi puing-puing rongsokan tidak berguna. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu menarik nafas menenangkan diri. "Selamat siang Sasuke-sama. Saya mohon diri." Ucapnya dengan suara ditekan.

Sasuke kembali mengenyakkan dirinya dengan santai di sandaran sofa. Bukannya merasa kesal dengan perlakuan kurang ajar gadis itu padanya, Sasuke justru malah tersenyum senang. Memang itu-lah tujuannya sejak awal, menjahili Sakura, bertengkar dengannya dan melihat ekspresi kekesalan diwajah gadis itu sudah menjadi seperti kegiatan rutin yang wajib dilakukannya setiap hari. Rasanya sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Kalau ditanya apakah dia menyukai gadis itu. Jawabannya adalah iya. Sakura adalah jenis gadis yang membuat orang menyadari kehadirannya hanya denggan sekali lihat saja, jenis gadis yang sanggup membuat para gadis yang ada disekitarnya merasa terintimidasi hanya dengan berasa satu ruangan dengan nya. Gadis unik yang terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa dosa namun juga setiap saat bisa berubah menjadi ledakan bom, mengingat emosi Sakura yang tidak stabil.

Tapi kalau ditanya secara spesifik apa yang sebenarnya dia sukai dari gadis itu selain fisiknya yang luar biasa sempurna? Entahlah! Dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia benar-benar telah terjerat walaupun dia tidak berusaha menyangkal kenyataan kalau kedekatan secara fisik yang terjadi di antara mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sama persis dengan yang pernah Sakura ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat sepasang emerald indah itu menemukan pemandangan menyenangkan di aula utama sekolah. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah aula bersama seorang pria yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang hampir senada dengan sigadis. Pemuda itu berlutut di bawah kakinya sambil menggenggam tangan si gadis.

"Maafkan aku Temujin-kun! Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." pemuda yang ternyata bernama Temujin itu hanya terdiam, terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang sangat kecewa.

Semua orang yang semenjak tadi berkerubun untuk menyaksikan pernyataan cinta ala abad 21 mendesah kecewa saat mendengar penuturan si gadis.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dengan seulas senyum sedih diwajahnya. Sorot matanya menunjukan kalau pemuda itu sedang mengalami kekecewaan yang mendalam, membuat gadis pirang itu menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa pemuda yang beruntung itu?"

Si gadis hanya tersenyum. "Kau mengenalnya!"

"Tapi, kita masih bisa berteman 'kan?" tatapnya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Temujin-kun!" Membuat Temujin semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar-binar kebahagian diwajah pemuda itu yang sekarang dihiasi seulas senyum pengertian.

Para penonton bersorak-sorai. Segera saja aula yang semula sunyi senyap seketika dipenuhi suara gemuruh teriakan yang membahana. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura saat menyaksikan drama percintaan klasik khas anak remaja senior high school.

Tanpa sengaja, iris emerald indah itu bersirobok dengan sepasang aquamarine yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Bibir gadis itu bergetar mengucapkan sebaris kalimat. "S-A-K-U-R-A."

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

if you don't mind.

spesial thanks.

chery'Uchihasakura'Blossom. namina88. UzUchiHaru Michiyo. Ayhank-chan UchihaArlinz. ChiniVan. Noonasyea. Dygory Malfoy. Rievectha Herbst. Kanami gakura. eet gitu. chiwe sasusakunaru. hani enggk log-in. kuchiki lovers. sasu lover. CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan. Law Liethh. Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels. Dan juga untuk para silent reader.

dan khusus untuk menjawab pertanyaan namina88, aku enggk bisa ngejelasin. pokoknya...cerita ini berfokus pada hubungan sakura dan sasuke..dan masalah sasuke kencan dengan cewek laen,,,itu hal biasa. dia hanya sekedar berkencan saja. dan sedikit demi sedikit semua bakal diceritain dichapter selanjutnya.

mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. terimakasih karena sudeh bersedia memberi dukungan pada fic-ku.


	4. The most popular girl

Finnaly, bisa update juga. Dan kali ini aku menggunakan lagu The voice within yang dinyanyikan oleh Christina Aguilera karena menurutku liriknya sangat bagus dan menyentuh. Dan selain itu, Gomenasai karena baru update sekarang ,minna.^^

Selain itu, kalau masih ada typo atau penulisan, preposisi yang salah atau apapun juga, harap dimaklumi ya minna. Author hanya manusia yang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan. Jadi, yo wess kalau ada mau yang bersedia membantu mengkoreksi. Arigato untuk yang telah bersedia mendukung dan menunggu fic ini.

Untuk yang kemaran izin fav. Silahkan, aku justru merasa sangat tersanjung. ^^

Special thanks

. Olw chan. Eet gitu. Kazuki Namikaze. Unike yuen. Kamikaze ayy. Kanami gakura. Pink uchiha. hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels. Poetry Celemoet. UzUhiHaru michiyo. Agnisya. Chini VAN. Namina 88. dan 4nt4ka ch4n. Wakamiya Hikaru. Riyestiyani aurora. Syrenn aliya. Trilala. Miyank. AinoSasuSaku. Bad girl. Kahoko.

Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto.

Warning : gaje. Typo berhamburan. Tidak bermutu. Dll.

Rated : M. Untuk jaga-jaga

Present By : Choco Momo.

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Gendre : Romance. Family.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: the most popular girls.

Ino berlari menaiki undakan tangga dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Setengah berlari menghambur kepelukan Sakura dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya saat gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka itu sedang menangis sesenggukan di bahunya. Tidak heran, kadang para gadis senang bertingkah terlalu berlebihan.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan tangisanmu segera Ino! Sebelum mereka menjadi salah paham,"

Rupanya gadis itu menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan kedekatan kedua gadis itu dengan pandangan heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku hanya sangat senang. Kau ke mana saja selama ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menghapus jejak aliran air mata dari pipinya.

"Ceritanya panjang! Tapi mulai sekarang kau akan sering bertemu denganku."

Ino memang baru menyadari kalau seragam yang Sakura kenakan sama dengan seragam nya, hanya warna dasi saja yang berbeda. Kalau Ino memakai dasi hitam dengan garis-garis putih, maka Sakura memakai dasi dengan motif yang sama, hanya saja berwarna merah tua.

Konoha Academy dibagi menjadi dua golongan. Night Class yang hanya dihuni oleh kaum bangsawan kalangan atas dengan tingkat prestasi akademis di atas rata-rata. Kaum berintelektual tinggi atau manusia super cerdas. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan siapa saja yang mendapatkan posisi sebagai para selebriti di sekolah ini kalau bukan Sasuke beserta para pengikutnya. Sedangkan Day Class dihuni oleh kaum orang yang menurut Sakura berusaha menunjukan dirinya kaya raya dengan bersekolah di tempat yang tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya untuk di pilih sebagai bahan rujukan unuk melanjutkan pendidikan formal ke Senior High School. Singkatnya, Day Class di-isi oleh mereka yang otaknya standar tapi punya uang yang tidak habis di pakai beberapa keturunan.

Sekolah ini adalah jenis yang sepertinya sanggup membuat orang merasa seperti kerampokan kalau mengingat biaya administrasi-nya yang harganya selangit. Termasuk juga Sakura. Tapi untuk syarat yang terakhir itu Sakura tidak harus merasa keberatan sama sekali, toh Sasuke yang menanggung semuanya. Tentu saja karena sekolah ini sebenarnya sejak awal hanya didirikan untuk pendidikan formal ke-enam penerus keluarga bangsawan Konoha, dan baru diputuskan di buka untuk umum sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja hanya bisa dijangkau beberapa kalangan tertentu.

"Jadi kau sekolah di sini juga sekarang?" pekik Ino girang, Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi tidak sekelas." tutur Sakura menghentikan euforia gadis berambut pirang indah itu seketika.

"Masalah itu gampang." Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Kau tenang saja! Aku akan bicara pada kepala sekolah untuk memindahkanmu agar kita bisa sekelas." Memindahkan Sakura ke-satu kelas yang sama dengannya bukanlah perkara yang sulit bagi Ino mengingat refutasinya sebagai salah satu anak donator tetap di sekolah bonafide ini

"Tidak perlu Ino. Lagi pula kita masih bisa bertemu." Sakura menolak halus permintaan gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu. Walau bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin merepotkan teman lama yang baru saja dijumpainya setelah sekian lama.

"Ya sudah! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, apa lagi keberatan." Ino tahu kalau percuma saja memaksa. Sakura jauh lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dengan yang orang tahu. Gadis itu sangat tidak suka jikalau kata-katanya tidak diindahkan apalagi sampai dipaksa.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menemuinya. Dia pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Ino berseru heboh.

"Memangnya dia sekolah di tempat ini juga?" kening Sakura berkerut heran.

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu menjawab girang.

Perkenalan Ino dan Sakura bisa dikatakan sangat unik. Kedua gadis itu pertama kali bertatap muka saat berada disebuah butik pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha. Sama-sama shopaholic, sama-sama tidak mau kalah, dan sama-sama mengincar barang bertitle _limited edition_ yang sialnya hanya tersisa satu-satunya di toko itu. Sebuah Tas merek Chanel berwana pink pucat yang dipasang di etalase toko menjadi target utama mereka. Kedua gadis itu melompat secara bersamaan, berusaha menjadi yang tercepat untuk merah sang Tas impian ke dalam genggaman.

"Aku ingin yang itu." ucap Sakura. Sambil memegang Tas itu di genggaman tangannya. Tapi kemudian gadis bermata _emerald_ memikat itu menyadari adanya tangan lain yang juga memegang Tas itu dengan kuat.

"Aku yang pertama kali melihatnya!" protes gadis pirang itu tidak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku yang lebih dulu memegangnya!" Sakura juga bertahan dengan argumentnya.

"Tidak! Bukan kau tapi aku,"

"Enak saja kau. Aku lebih dulu."

"Bukan! Aku."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Saling tarik, saling dorong hingga terjadi adegan adu jambak diantara ke-duanya tidak dapat terelakkan. Para pramuniaga yang berdiri bingung di sudut ruangan bersama dengan sang kepala manager tidak bisa berbuat apa-pun untuk menghentikan peperangan kedua gadis yang menyebabkan butik berkelas itu menjadi seperti kapal yang habis diterjang badai dahsyat.

Sakura berhasil mendapatkan Tas itu di genggaman tangannya, tapi Ino tentu saja tidak akan menyerah begitu saja melepaskan tas cantik itu dari genggaman. Gadis pirang itu melompat ke belakang punggung Sakura dan mencekal leher gadis pink itu, namun karena tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuh Ino yang bergelantungan di belakang punggungnya, Sakura memanfaatkan daya tarik bumi untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai hingga menimpa Ino.

Kali ini Ino yang telah berhasil merebut tas itu dari tangan Sakura, segera berlari ke arah kas kasir hingga sesaat kemudian iris mata gadis pirang itu mendapati adanya sebuah sepatu stiletto berhak runcing melayang di udara dan mendarat di dinding dengan suara letukan yang aneh, hanya berjarak beberapa senti sebelum benar-benar menancap di kepalanya.

Perkelahian keduanya sudah tidak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Suara pekikan dan teriakan saling bersahutan menggema dari mulut kedua gadis cantik itu. Hingga akhirnya kedua tubuh yang sudah dalam keadaan kusut masai itu menabrak jatuh sebuah mesin permen karet otomatis yang di pajang sebagai hiasan di tengah ruangan hingga menyebabkan semua permen karet berwarna-warni itu berhamburan ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kedua kaki yang digunakan untuk menopang berat tubuh masing-masing kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh menghantam lantai. Namun sejurus kemudian yang terdengar bukan lagi suara teriakan kemarahan, tetapi adalah suara kikikan disertai gelak tawa yang kedua gadis yang sekarang sedang terdampar dilantai.

Sakura menarik napas sekedar untuk menghentikan suara tawa yang membuatnya merasa sakit perut. "Untukmu saja! Aku sudah tidak berminat." Sakura melemparkan tas cantik yang sudah tidak terdeteksi lagi bentuknya itu ke arah Ino, tapi gadis itu justru malah melemparkannya kembali ke pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Tidak. Untukmu saja."

"Untukmu saja. Aku ikhlas. Sungguh!" Sakura meyakinkan.

"Untukmu saja. Aku juga ikhlas."

"Kau saja!"

"Kau saja!"

Yang terjadi sekarang justu saling memaksa untuk memberikan Tas itu satu sama lain hingga membuat tawa keduanya kembali meledak.

Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat lagi-lagi merasakan ponselnya bergetar pelan di dalam jas seragam sekolahnya hingga membuat Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang memperhatikan ucapan seseorang yang berbicara dengannya di seberang sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino heran sesaat setelah Sakura kembali meletakkan ponsel pink itu ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

"Maaf Ino, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." tutur Sakura, membuat wajah Ino seketika menjadi seperti lipatan baju kusut.

"Tapi Sakura, kau belum bertemu dengan nya." Ino masih berusaha menahan gadis itu bersamanya.

"Lain kali saja! Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne." Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, gadis pirang itu mengikuti ke mana langkah Sakura tertuju secara diam-diam. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran mobil dan tidak lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Ino masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri diam mengawasi Sakura bahkan setelah mobil yang dia kenali sebagai mobil si bungsu Uchiha melaju meninggalkan parkiran sekolah membawa serta Sakura di dalamnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke?

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu saat mendengar alunan musik piano yang dimainkan oleh jemari-jemari tangan Sakura yang bergerak lincah di atas tuts. Melodi yang terdengar sendu dan sangat mengiris perasaan, seakan berusaha menyampaikan perasaan hancur dan terluka yang dituangkan sang pianis ke dalam alunan nada.

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi yang tertoreh di wajah Sakura karena posisi gadis itu duduk membelakanginya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara dentingan piano berhenti saat itu juga. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah _grand-piano_ hitam yang baru saja di mainkannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu senang sekali kalau bisa mengejutkan Sakura dengan kehadiran yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku memainkannya?" tanya Sakura setelah Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke menekan salah satu tuts piano sebelum menjawab. "Kalau aku keberatan. Aku sudah mengusirmu sejak tadi."

Kesunyian kembali melingkupi keduanya, Sasuke menoleh ke-arah Sakura yang sepertinya tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Pandangan gadis itu terlihat agak kosong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Mata mereka saling bersirobok. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_. Kening Sasuke berkerut saat mendapati kenyataan kalau sepertinya gadis itu berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya yang terkesan agak menyelidik.

Sakura hendak beranjak dari duduknya tapi Sasuke ternyata malah menahan kepergian gadis itu.

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini!" Sasuke mengetatkan pegangan tangannya pada jemari Sakura.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke sekilas. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku!" tutur Sakura sambil menghempaskan pantatnya kembali di sofa.

"Baiklah." ucap Sasuke. "Tapi hanya satu saja."

Sakura membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Sasuke. "Kau suka lagu itu?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Jemari Sasuke mulai menari dengan licah. Perpaduan antara dentingan musik piano yang merdu dengan suara alto yang terdengar bening di telinga menggema di dalam ruangan.

Young girl, don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall<br>Ooh  
>Young girl, it's alright<br>Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
>Ooh<p>

When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
>Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems<br>No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
>Of the heartache life can bring and what it means<p>

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
>You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within<br>Yea  
>Oh<p>

Young girl, don't hide  
>You'll never change if you just run away<br>Ooh, woh yeah  
>Young girl, just hold tight<br>Soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
>Ooh<p>

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
>It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid<br>No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
>When you look outside, look inside to your soul<p>

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
>If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within<p>

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sedih, jenis senyuman yang tidak menyentuh matanya dan lalu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu Sasuke yang bidang. Sejurus kemudian setitik airmata jatuh mengalir di pipinya yang merona pucat. Mungkin terbawa suasana, pikir sasuke!

"Kalau kau ingin menangis. Lakukan saja, kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura semakin tidak bisa menahan airmata yang mulai menganak sungai di sudut matanya. Rasanya sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Dan dia benci kalau harus menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Ada perasaan hangat yang tidak dia mengerti mejalari dadanya saat pemuda itu merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan yang terasa menenangkan dan mebiarkan semua air mata yang selama ini ditahannya tumpah tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau harus memberikan penjelasan padaku!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakangan dan mendapati Ino berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan wajah menuntut penjelasan sambil melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Aku tidak berhutang penjelasan apa pun padamu." Tutur gadis itu santai sambil memasukkan semua buku yang berserakan di atas meja kembali ke dalam ranselnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Sakura, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Ino dan kemudian berjalan mendekat lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya dengan santai. "Kau tidak akan senang saat mendengarnya."

"Katakan saja!" Ino mulai gemas. "Aku tidak akan berkomentar,"

"Aku lebih takut kau akan marah. Atau histeris."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan padangan menunggu setengah berharap. Membuat Sakura terpaksa harus menahan senyuman geli agar tidak tercetak disana.

Sakura menarik nafas sejenak dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Ino.

"Apa?" pekiknya nyaring, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" desak Ino penasaran.

"Lain kali akan kuceritakan. Sebaiknya sekarang kau traktir aku saja di kantin."

Ino tersenyum. Dan kemudian kedua gadis yang saling berangkulan itu berjalan menuju kantin. Terdengar suara gaduh para siswa yang berlari kesuatu tempat seperti sedang berusaha mengejar sesuatu ke arah Taman di bagian timur.

Seorang gadis berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Dan kemudian berhenti tepat didepan kedua gadis itu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Eto," jemari gadis itu menunjuk ke suatu arah. Nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa? Tarik nafas." ucap Ino.

"Ano senpai, mereka bertengkar lagi." tuturnya.

Mendengar penuturan kouhai-nya di grup cheerleader itu, Ino segera menyeret Sakura bersamanya ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Semua orang terlihat sedang berkerumun di seluruh Taman ataupun dari balkon lantai dua seperti yang Ino dan Sakura lakukan untuk menyaksikan perseteruan sengit dua orang gadis yang sepertinya sudah mempersetankan rasa malu di tonton oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah demi mempertahankan harga diri masing-masing.

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap kedua orang yang sibuk mengadu argument itu dengan tatapan tidak perduli. Salah seorang gadis itu memiliki warna rambut coklat dengan iris hijau _tosca_ sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah gadis dengan tubuh tinggi semampai berwarna rambut merah dan kacamata berframe yang mengiasi wajah cantiknya yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengusik kegiatan dua orang yang sedang dikuasai emosi itu. Sampai seseorang dengan rambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' dikeningnya mengintrupsi kegiatan tersebut. Suasana seketika menjadi hening saat Sabaku no Gaara berjalan ke tengah Taman, berdiri persis di antara kedua gadis itu.

Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang Gaara, putra keluarga Sabaku yang adalah salah satu dari enam bangsawan paling diperhitungkan di Konoha, keluarga Sabaku menempati urutan pertama orang terkaya di suna dan berada di urutan kedua keluarga kerajaan bisnis mendunia setelah keluarga Uchiha. Yang juga adalah sahabat baik dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

Dibelakang Gaara juga ada Sasuke dan si pewaris tunggal Namikaze company yang sedang memasang cengiran memikat ala rubah andalannya sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala dengan santai. Pemuda itu juga merupakan satu dari jejeran enam bangsawan paling berkuasa di Konoha.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara baritone pemuda itu membuat suasana berubah menjadi mencekam. Yang berdiri dihadapan mereka adalah Sabaku no Gaara yang itu. Dan yang sedang bertengkar di Taman sekolah adalah orang yang memiiki status sebagai adik perempuannya.

Yakumo terdiam. Tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan amukan dari aniki-nya.

"Kau seharusnya mengajari adikmu sopan santun!" dengus Karin penuh emosi. Dia benci sekali pada gadis ber-iris hijau tosca dihadapannya ini.

Tatapan mata Gaara beralih dari Yakumo kepada Karin. "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya tajam.

"Jangan hanya karena dia adikmu, lantas kau membelanya." Karin melipat kedua lengannya meletakkannya di atas dada.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kedua orang gadis itu membuat keributan di tempat umum seperti Ini. Mulai dari yang paling sepele sampai hanya gara-gara tidak sengaja berpapasan di kamar mandi dan berujung dengan adu mulut atau adu jambak. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum geli, sudah biasa melihat kedua gadis itu saling melecehkan satu sama lain. Sepertinya Karin memiliki sejenis dendam pribadi pada Yakumo.

"Tapi, dia yang memulainya lebih dahulu, Onii-san. Tiba-tiba saja menyerangku." Adu Yakumo dengan wajah yang memelas, berusaha mendapatkan simpati dari kakak laki-lakinya

"Aku tidak perduli siapa yang memulai lebih dahulu. Kau harusnya tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau hanya bisa mencoreng nama keluarga." ucap Gaara tajam.

Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar kata-kata tajam Gaara. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Sakura tersenyum menyeringai menyaksikan bagaimana Gaara menyudutkan adiknya sendiri. Sementara Yakumo sudah hampir menumpahkan air mata saat itu juga, mendengar kakak laki-lakinya memarahinya seperti itu di depan banyak mata.

Gaara berbalik dan kemudian melangkah menjauh dengan Yakumo mengikuti dibelakangnya. Rombongan anak-anak bangsawan itu pergi dan membuat kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton ikut membubarkan diri. Menyisakan Karin yang masih berdiri di tempat semula, jujur saja dia sebenarnya masih tidak puas menyalurkan kebenciannya pada gadis itu. Kalau bukan karena Gaara datang, dia pasti sudah benar-benar menghabisi gadis itu. Minimal mencakar atau menjambak salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat membencinya." Karin mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berdiri di belakangnya berpendapat.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus. Memang apa urusan orang itu dengannya.

"Benarkah?" Karin membalikkan tubuhnya, kesal ingin meliat siapa orang asing yang berani ikut mencampuri urusannya dengan Yakumo.

"Kau?" desisnya tertahan.

Sebelah kening Sakura terangkat heran. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kyaaaa…" Karin memekik riang dan kemudian melompat memeluk gadis itu. Saking senangnya karena akirnya bertemu kembali dengan sahabat karibnya setelah sekian lama, hingga tanpa sadar memeluk Sakura dengan sangat kencang sampai membuat Sakura merasa dirinya nyaris tercekik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Karin menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tetap memeluk tubuh gadis itu. "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Bukannya melepaskan Sakura, Karin malah kembali memeluk gadis itu semakin erat.

"Akan kuceritakan. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." ucap Sakura dengan suara tercekik.

Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan kemudian menatap Ino yang berdiri diantara mereka.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" tuduh Karin.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak kemaren!" Ino memasang wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" agak kesal juga dia menjadi yang terakhir tau kalau Sakura sekarang bersekolah di tempat mereka.

Ino nyengir. "Kami ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu." kilah Ino. Sebenarnya kemaren mereka sudah berniat menemui Karin yang sedang sibuk latihan dengan team Cheers yang diketuainya, tapi sebelum sempat melaksanakan niatnya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu pergi bersama sasuke entah kemana.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

Mimic wajah Karin serta-merta langsung berubah menjadi dipenuhi oleh guratan kemarahan.

Gadis itu mendengus jengkel. "Aku benci sekali padanya. Tapi Gaara selalu menghalangiku."

"Humm." Sakura menghela nafas, berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya selama dia berada di bawah ketiak Gaara." tutur Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Memangnya kau bersedia membantuku?" tanya Karin. Wajah gadis itu berbinar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu memastikan gadis itu tersingkir untuk selamanya." jawab Sakura pasti.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Gaara? Akan sangat sulit!" Walau bagaimanapun Karin masih tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa menembus perlindungan Gaara terhadap adiknya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Ino tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Kalau masalah membuat keonaran mereka memang yang paling semangat. "Kau tidak pernah berubah Sakura."

Secara fisik, Sakura memang terlihat seperti seorang gadis manis berwajah malaikat. Tapi siapa sangka kalau tiba-tiba saja terjadi keributan, sudah bisa dipastikan 80% adalah karena ulah gadis itu. Dan hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kalau kalau Karin bukan hanya sekedar mengagumi keunikan perilaku jahil gadis itu, tapi sudah sampai pada taraf memuja Sakura.

To be continued

R

E  
>V<br>I  
>E<br>W

.


	5. No Other

Special thanks.

Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a ayhank-chan. SS SK. Eunike yuen. Anime Lover Ya-ha. 4ntk4-ch4n. chini-Van. Naomi azurania belle. Uchiharuno phoreppert. Yuuki Aika Uchiha. Ilana-Lia. Bintang. Frozenoqua. Noname. Restiyani aurora. Chocolate lolypop. KIRKUDO. Chi-chi. Sindi 'kucing pink. Sweet kire-icha. Tabita pinkybunny. Fj. Yukina scarlet. Uchiha hime is poetry celemoet. Hasni kayuza kamenashis starells. Ruru. Angger naruShizawa. Qren. Sung rae Ki. Aphrodite. Kehilangan identitas. Aiko cupcake. Booooom. Hikari-chan. Aiko. ABCDEFGHIJK. N.C.T. Sakulovers. Dan juga untuk semua silent reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan penulisan nama.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena terlambat update dan nyaris menelantarkan fic ini difandom. Belakangan aku mengalami sejenis perasaan bosan, dan mulai kesulitan mendapatkan feel saat menulis. Ditambah dengan seabrek kegiatan menjelang ujian nasional membuat aku kerap kali merasa sangat tertekan. Beruntung kalian masih mau bersedia membaca fic abal yang satu ini. aku benar-benar selalu mengharapkan dukungan dari kalian semua. Tanpanya, aku tidak bisa tetap melanjutkan, review dari kalianlah yang sudah memacu semangatku.

Dan bagi kalian yang tahun ini juga mengadapai Ujian nasional dan bersiap untuk melangkah kearah masa depan yang baru, baik bagi yang melangkah kejenjang senior high ataupun universitas sepertiku. Ayo sama-sama berjuang! Hwating! Ganbate ne!

Sebagai pemintaan maaf, aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang kalian layangkan.

N.C.T : tenang ajah, fic ini gak akan discontinued kok. Meski mungkin agak lama sampai aku bisa memutuskan ending cerita yang tepat.^^

Saku lovers : eum. Pengganggu yah? Kayaknya konfliks dalam hubungan mereka pasti ada. Tapi kalau pengganggu dalam hubungan sasusaku, kayanya sakura kelewat nyeremin buat digodain. Dan yang dimimpikan sakura itu nanti bakal keungkep dengan sendirinya.

Sweet kireIcha : akan kubertahu satu rahasia. Kebencian sakura pada yakumo yang nantinya akan berdampak menjadi konflik. Dan disini akan dijelaskan mengenai hubungan sakura dengan Karin dan Ino.

Chi-chi: tebakan kamu itu…eum…aku kasih tau enggak yah…? Hehehe…^^

Aiko cupcake: iya, enggk apa kok. Enggak perlu histeris kaya gitu.

Kehilangan identitas: kamu lucu banget seh,,,,, !^^

Dan khusus fic ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua guys….

Happy Reading minna-san^^

Disclamer : Masashi kisimoto.

Warning : Gaje. Tidak bermutu. Dll.

Rated : M

Present By : choco momo.

Pairing : sasusaku.

Gendre : romance. Family.

**.**

**.**

**.**_ "Nalla_, meskipun bernafas, diriku mati sampai kau menemukanku. Aku tak mampu melihat, meskipun bisa memandang. Kemudian kau hadir dan aku… tergugah."

_LOVER AWAKENED_Black Dagger Broterhood_J.R WARD

Chapter 5: No other

Karin masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat itu sedang terjadi hujan lebat dan dia sedang dalam perjalan pulang ke rumah. Saat itu lah Karin pertama kali melihat Sakura. Karin sempat berpikir kalau Sakura adalah gadis putus asa yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan berdiri di atas penyangga jembatan layang saat sedang terjadi hujan deras. Karin menghentikan laju mobil yang dikendarainya, dan sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh gadis itu sebelum terhempas jatuh di ketinggian, tapi gadis itu malah memberontak, membuat Karin terpaksa melakukan perlawanan penuh. Kedua tubuh gadis itu basah kuyup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku." Sakura berteriak kalap saat Karin menariknya hingga jatuh terhempas di tanah aspal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Walau apa pun yang terjadi, tidak seharusnya kau mencoba bunuh diri seperti ini," ucapnya bergetar. Dia paling tidak suka melihat gadis seusia dengannya memilih jalan pendek untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Sakura mengerjap kaget mendengar penuturan gadis yang sepertinya sedang mencoba jadi pahlawan kesiangan. "Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kau tidak boleh melompat ke bawah sana!" jemari gadis itu menunjuk ke arah sungai Kota Konoha yang sedang meluap ganas.

"Jadi kau pikir aku sedang mencoba bunuh diri?" tanya Sakura setengah geli.

"Memangnya apalagi yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini diwaktu yang mencurigakan."

Sedetik kemudian tawa gadis itu meledak. Hampir saja Sakura berguling di tanah aspal yang dibasahi guyuran hujan lebat saking gelinya. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri. Aku sedang mengambil kalungku yang tersangkut di sana." Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah kalung berliontin apple yang menyangkut di dahan pohon dekat jembatan itu. Dan karena posisi pohon yang tumbuh menjorok ke arah sungai, gadis itu terpaksa memanjat pembatas jembatan untuk meraihnya kembali.

Karin terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia mengira Sakura hendak bunuh diri.

"Kalau kau memang berniat menolongku. Bantu aku mengambil kalungku kembali. Tanganku tidak sampai." tutur Sakura.

Suara hujan menengahi pembicaraan di antara kedua gadis itu, Sakura kembali menempatkan kakinya yang di balut sepatu kets hitam di pembatas jembatan dengan hati-hati, hujan yang semakin deras menyebabkan besi penyangga itu menjadi sangat licin. Sedikit saja membuat kesalahan maka dipastikan nyawa akan melayang. Tangan gadis itu berusaha meraih salah satu cabang pohon terdekat untuk meraih kalung nya dengan Karin yang memperhatikan gerakannya.

"Sepertinya tanganku lebih panjang! Mungkin aku bisa mengambilnya," ucap Karin, tidak tega juga dia melihat gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu mengalami kesulitan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya gadis itu memastikan. Jujur saja, dia sendiri juga agak ngeri melihat aliran sungai yang sangat deras di bawah sana, bagaimana dengan gadis yang menawarkan bantuan padanya itu. "Kau tidak takut ketinggian 'kan?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, ya!"

Karin segera meletakkan kakinya di posisi yang sama dengan yang Sakura lakukan tadi. Berusaha menggapai kalung berliontin apple yang menggantung di dahan pohon yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Masih untung benda itu tidak jatuh tertiup angin.

"Sedikit lagi" Karin semakin menjulurkan tubuhnya ke-arah dahan pohon, membuat Sakura ngeri membayangkan kalau-kalau tubuh gadis itu jatuh terlempar ke bawah.

"Hati-hati." pekiknya khawatir.

"Dapat!" Karin berhasil mendaptakan kalung itu, tapi karena kurang berhati-hati, keseimbangan gadis itu goyah dan kemudian terdorong ke-arah sungai dan hampir saja jatuh kalau Sakura tidak refleks memegang tangan gadis itu.

Karin merasa hidupnya akan benar-benar berakhir saat melihat ke bawah dan menemukan aliran sungai yang sangat deras, yang siap untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya kapan pun.

"Lepaskan kalung itu!" teriak Sakura. Karena kalung itu membuat pegangan tangan Karin terasa sangat licin. Sesekali pegangan tangan gadis itu terlepas demi mempertahankan kalung itu di genggaman.

"Tidak akan. Kalung itu pasti sangat penting bagimu!" Karin berkeras, padahal nyawanya sudah ada diujung tanduk.

"Jangan bodoh! Itu tidak sebanding. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu. Sekarang lepaskan kalung itu!" teriak Sakura penuh emosi. Dia sudah hampir tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuh gadis itu, daya tarik gravitasi bumi menjadikan beban tubuh Karin lebih berat, belum lagi tangannya terasa semakin licin karena air hujan dan membuat pandangannya menjadi agak kabur.

Karin melepaskan salah satu pegangan tangannya pada genggaman tangan Sakura dan kemudian melemparkan kalung itu sekuat tenaga keudara hingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah aspal. Ditarikanya tubuh Karin hingga keduanya terjatuh di tanah aspal dalam posisi terbaring. Nafas keduanya memburu. Benar-benar pengalaman mengerikan yang nyaris membunuh mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" ejek Sakura, sementara bibirnya justru malah menyunggingkan senyuman, membuat Karin tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." ucap Karin tulus.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Sakura mengambil kalung nya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat tetesan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Bibir mereka sekarang sudah menggigil dan agak membiru. "Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu kita satu sama," ucap Karin. "Mau berkunjung ke rumahku?" tawarnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Duduk!" ucap Gaara tajam. Yakumo menatap wajah kakak laki-lakinya dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan, pemuda itu tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman kalau dia rasa Yakumo melakukan kesalahan. Seperti yang terjadi hari ini, walaupun tentu gadis itu merasa hal ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Waktunya untuk eksekusi.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku!" Gaara mengulangi seruan perintahnya. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa yang berada persis di hadapan pemuda berambut merah itu. Wajah Yakumo semakin pucat.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" desis pemuda itu tajam. Sepasang _azure_ itu berkilat penuh kemarahan sedangkan wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan apa pun darimu!" sekali lagi Gaara mendesis membuat Yakumo semakin kehilangan nyali.

"Maaf kan aku! Nii-san." Airmata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

Wajah Gaara tetap sedatar sebelumnya. Dia sudah sering melihat perempuan kerap kali menggunakan senjata kelemahannya untuk memohon padanya, dan seperti yang sudah-sudah itu tidak pernah berhasil.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menunjukan kelemahan mu di hadapan orang lain!" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah dan datar.

Gadis itu menghapus aliran airmata yang menggenang di pipinya. Rasanya sungguh benar-benar menyakitkan saat harus menyaksikan kakak yang seharusnya membelanya justru malah berbalik menyudutkan dan menyalahkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Kenapa nii-san? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu alasannya."

Setelahnya Gaara sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama di satu ruangan dengan gadis itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kekecewaan. Membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam dalam kubangan perasaan terabaikan.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor utama Manshion Uchiha yang terlihat sangat lengang. Hanya terdengar suara desau angin disertai gemerisik dedaunan diluar sana. Angin berhembus masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar di sepanjang lorong dan menerbangkan tirai-tarai melayang diudara. Susana terlalu senyap. Sama sekali tidak terdengar adanya suara jangkrik atau pun binatang lainnya, bintang dan bulan seperti sengaja bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan awan hitam yang menggantung di langit malam. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu memilah semua buku pelajaran yang harus Sasuke bawa esok pagi dan kemudian memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ransel. Karena terkejut saat mendengar suara gelegar petir yang tiba-tiba saja menyambar, membuat Sakura tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah bola kaca ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Suara gelegar petir yang diawali adanya kilat segera ditengahi suara guyuran air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi membahana di langit malam yang gelap. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung menetes di sela-sela pelipisnya, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ bening itu bergerak gelisah memindai ke seluruh ruangan, berusaha menangkap adanya cahaya di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Setiap kali ada di tempat gelap dia selalu merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengintainya. Dia benci sendirian disaat seperti ini. Ketakutan semakin meggerogoti pikirannya saat guyuran hujan justru semakin memperburuk keadaan, suasana terasa sangat mencekam paska mati lampu yang membuat seluruh _mansihon_ dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Sakura meraba seragamnya, berusaha menemukan benda yang seharusnya dia letakkan disana. Belum sempat memencet nomor di speed-dial dengan jemari yang bergetar karena takut, gadis itu sudah lebih dahulu berlari ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke dan meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan tubuh gemetar. Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan guyuran air hujan yang sudah seperti air bah yang ditumpahkan membasahi bumi, mata elang pemuda tampan itu melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di _Manshion_ Hyuga yang bergaya Jepang klasik bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk berkumpul dan sekedar makan malam bersama atau mengobrol.

Pemuda itu meletakkan ponsel ke dekat telinga saat menyadari adanya penggilan masuk dari nomor ponsel Sakura dan mengernyit heran saat mendengar suara Sakura yang berbicara dengan suara terputus-putus, seperti sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Aku takut Sasuke!" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Sasuke tertegun. Gadis itu menangis? "Kau tunggu saja, aku akan segera pulang," Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan dan segera beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Kau mau kemana Teme?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu penasaran.

"Pulang!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal lebih lama? Di luar sedang badai." sahut Neji yang baru saja kembali bergabung kedalam ruangan bersama dengan Gaara dan juga Sai, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah sejak tadi tertidur. Sepertinya malam ini pemuda pemalas itu akan menginap lagi dirumah sahabat karibnya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan lebih memilih untuk meneruskan kembali langkahnya. Setelah menempuh jarak tercepat merobos badai menuju _Manshion_ Uchiha yang sekarang gelap gulita karena terjadi pasca korsleting, pemuda itu mencoba menghubungi Sakura, tapi nomor gadis itu sedang tidak aktif. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa memutuskan pulang hanya karena gadis itu menelponnya dengan suara dipenuhi ketakutan, yang jelas saat itu yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kekhawatiran dan dia ingin segera memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Sakura berteriak histeris saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan adanya sepasang tangan yang menyingkap selimut yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya sekedar mengurangi sedikit rasa takut hingga terbuka. Gadis itu tanpa sadar memberontak sekuat tenaga, mencoba melepaskan diri dari apapun yang sedang mencengkram erat kedua lengannya.

"Sakura. Sakura, ini aku!" Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasuke?" bibir gadis itu bergetar, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir.

Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan dan deru nafas yang memburu, bibir Sakura gemetar ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa seperti ada Sesutu yang sedang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Tangis Sakura pecah dan gadis itu semakin terisak tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sasuke mengerti, dan kemudian menarik gadis yang terlihat rapuh itu kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya, membiarkan Sakura sekali lagi menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

Yang dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini adalah seseorang yang bersedia meminjamkan bahu untuk menangis menumpahkan semua yang ada dilubuk hatinya, dan Sasuke tidak akan memaksa seandainya gadis itu memilih diam menyimpan semua yang dia rasakan sendirian. Walau bagaimana pun Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis yang meskipun terlihat kuat diluarnya namun ternyata bahkan lebih rapuh dibandingkan dengan dahan pohon yang telah lapuk.

Kenyataan yang baru disadarinya itu, entah kenapa bisa mengusik sebagian dari hati yang telah dia tetapkan untuk seorang yang dulu hingga sekarang tetap menempati tempat tertinggi dihatinya, seseorang yang dulu telah membuatnya berjanji untuk menjadi cintanya selamanya. Tapi sekarang Sasuke tidak yakin kalau dia sanggup untuk tidak berpaling.

Rasanya begitu menunjukkan semua luka yang selama ini terus dipendamnya sendirian dihadapan Sasuke. Tanpa dia sadari semua mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dihentikan, seakan-akan dia telah mengenal Sasuke seumur hidupnya.

Tubuh gadis itu berbaring nyalang di samping Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil sesekali mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Air mata mengalir deras tanpa disadari.

"Belakangan kau cengeng sekali!" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan yang terasa mencekik.

Sakura malah semakin terisak. "Maafkan aku Sasuke! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh."

Sasuke sekali lagi tertegun, ternyata selama ini memang banyak yang tidak dia tidak ketahui tentang gadis yang berbaring di dadanya sambil terisak sedih. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura terlihat begitu menderita, yang pasti dia tahu kalau apa yang selama ini terlihat tidaklah sama. Seakan-akan semua semua topeng dipakai gadis itu untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya luntur seketika.

.

.

.

"_Tolong Kakashi, gantikan ibu menjaganya sampai dia menemukan orang yang bisa dia percaya!"_

Kata-kata itu kembali melayang dipikirannya, seakan kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Dia masih ingat jelas semua kenangan bahagia sebelum semua tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping hingga tidak bersisa. Yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan, dan bahkan dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia merasa damai dan bahagia.

Bayangan seorang gadis kecil yang selalu masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil mengis membawa boneka beruang saat malam terjadinya badai berputar-putar di dalam benaknya.

"Nii-San, boleh aku tidur disini?" gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan suara mencicit ketakutan, airmata bahkan belum kering di pipinya.

Kakashi yang saat itu sudah lebih besar dari sigadis kecil berjalan ke arah pintu dan kemudian membawanya kedalam gendongan. "Tentu saja." jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi saat-saat itu sudah berubah sekarang, masa-masa itu sudah berlalu. Kakashi membuka pintu kamar Yakumo yang tidak dikunci, memperhatikan sekilas gadis berambut coklat yang sedang barbaring ditempat tidur, terbuai oleh mimpi.

Kepalanya menggelang pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan mengambang yang meliputi pikirannya. "Ternyata dia memang sudah dewasa. Maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak bisa menjaganya!" bisiknya lirih. Tangannya menggenggam erat boneka beruang yang sering dipeluk oleh adiknya. Adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari masuk menerobos jendela kamar Sasuke. Segera setelahnya kepanikan menyergapnya, bagaimana kalau nenek tua itu tahu dia tidak berada dikamarnya dan malah tidur bersama Tuan mudanya? Bisa-bisa Sakura digantung karena telah dinggap lancang menggoda majikan dan kemudian dimasukkan kedalam penjara, atau yang lebih buruk. Argghh….apa ada yang lebih buruk dari itu?

"Sasuke, Sasuke bangun!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke seperti sedang mengajak perang.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, dia hampir tidak tidur semalam untuk memastikan Sakura benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya kemaren malam. Pasalnya meskipun berheti menangis, gadis itu melah sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk dan membuat Sasuke terjaga karena cemas.

Saat itulah Sakura mendengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar. "Nenek itu akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku tidur bersamamu." ucap Sakura cemas.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan kemudian kembali menarik Sakura hingga jatuh diatas dadanya yang bidang. Menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut dan kemudian berbalik menindih gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian Sakura mendengar suara nenek kaede yang membangunkan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." Suara tegas kepala pelayan senior itu menggema di udara. Membuat Sakura agak bergetar, cemas kalau-kalau mereka ketahuan. Sasuke jelas tidak khawatir, orang dia yang punya kuasa disini, sedangkan Sakura?

"Mana Sakura? Bukankan seharusnya dia yang membangunkan aku?" ucap Sasuke. Membuat Sakura semakin panas dingin, sialan si pantat ayam itu. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu. Saat saya ke kamarnya, gadis itu sudah tidak ada." Jelasnya.

"Hn, biarkan saja. Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini."

Kepala pelayan senior itu mengangguk hormat dan kemudian berlalu dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berada dibawah tindihan tubuh besarnya hingga nenek Kaede tidak menyadari kehadiran satu orang lagi di bawah selimut bersama Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bisa-bisanya kau membuatnya berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." dengus Sakura agak kesal.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Bukannya malah marah-marah seperti itu." ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu." Sakura beranjak turun dari tempat tempat tidur Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Sasuke menatap sepasang emerald bening didepannya. Menunggu jawaban dan penjelasan.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Meskipun kukatakan, kau tidak akan mengerti Sasuke!"

Pegangan tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangan Sakura melonggar. "Kurasa aku mengerti. Kau tidak percaya padaku," ucap Sasuke miris.

Gadis itu malah tersenyum. "Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Aku…" ucapan Sakura terputus begitu saja. "Kalau aku tidak percaya padamu, tidak mungkin aku menelponmu saat aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir. Aku sendiri tidak yakin, tapi….entahlah!"

.

.

.

Sakura menyeka sudut matanya yang berair karena terus-terusan menguap, pembahasan rumus alajabar didepannya sudah seperti lagu pengantar tidur yang tedengar sangat merdu di telinga. Sakura sudah hampir benar-benar terlelap dibangkunya saat gadis itu nyaris terlonjak kaget mendengar suara lonceng tanda istrahat berbunyi nyaring. Membuat semua anak berlarian senang keluar menuju koridor sekolah.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, diseret paksa oleh kedua sahabatnya menuju kesuatu tempat dengan mata yang nyaris tidak berdungsi dengan maksimal. Kalau Sakura hitung, mungkin sudah ada sekitar lima puluh tujuh kali dia menguap saat ini. Sampai matanya menangkap siluet kehadiran seorang gadis berambut coklat, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kalian harus membantuku," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Karin dan ino menatap Sakura bergantian. Dan kemudian mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Langkahnya menuju ke arah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang sedang menuju ketempatnya sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya dengan suara kikikan genit, membuat Sakura hampir muntah saat itu juga.

"Jadi kau pikir Sasuke akan segera melamarmu?" tanya Tayuya antusias.

Yakumo menjawab dengan kikikan. "Eum, entahlah? Kalian 'kan tahu bagaimana Sasuke." ucapnya dengan wajah tersipu.

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Karin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan lagak dramatis, membuat Sakura tersenyum panuh arti. "Dia hanya melebih-lebihkan saja." Dengus Karin kesal.

Sakura sengaja berdiri di belakang Yakumo agak lama hingga salah satu dari gerombolan gadis berambut coklat itu menyadari kehadiran tiga gadis yang sedang berdiri menjulang dibelakang Yakumo, dan ternyata si gadis bermata virdian lah yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu. Tentu saja, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan perlakuan gadis pink itu terhadapnya tempo hari. Wajah gadis beriris virdian bernama Yuuki itu mendadak pucat. Sakura semakin memperlebar seringainya.

Melihat gelagat aneh teman mereka yang sudah seperti orang ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri, Yakumo membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika seluruh saraf di otaknya menjadi lumpuh.

Sakura berjalan mendekat, dan kemudian tersenyum didepan Yakumo. Wajah Yakumo semakin pucat, keringat dingin mengalir deras dipelipisnya. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali?" tanyanya ringan, tetapi justru hal itulah yang membuat Yakumo ingin sekali dirinya menghilang ditelan bumi saat itu juga. "Menikmati apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang, huh?"

Semua orang mulai berkumpul untuk menyaksikan adanya gelagat akan terjadinya pertengkaran, belum lagi dengan keberadaan Karin yang—semua orang tahu kalau gadis cantik itu sangat membenci adik sang penguasa sekolah—semakin menguatkan keyakinan mereka.

Yakumo menelan ludah susah payah saat mendengar kata-kata bernada rendah yang mengancam dari mulut Sakura. Suara gadis itu terdengar bergemuruh ditelinganya, begitu penuh dengan kemarahan. "Nikmatilah selagi kau bisa. Karena aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

Sakura sengaja semakin memelankan suaranya agar hanya gadis yang berdiri gemetar dihadapannya ini saja yang bisa mendengar. Membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang berlangsung di antara kedua gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Karin saat mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari Yakumo yang sepertinya tiba-tiba merasa lupa bagaimana caranya menggerekan kedua kakinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti tanpa memberikan jawaban, maksud ambigu bibir gadis itu membuat kedua orang temannya tertawa geli.

"Kau lihat wajahnya? Dia sangat ketakutan, dan Gaara tidak ada untuk membelanya." ucap Karin senang pada kedua temannya. Apapun yang Sakura lakukan tadi berhasil membungkam mulut licik gadis itu hingga benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik dan itu sangat keren.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang mendadak jadi aneh. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang bad mood. Sakura hanya diam saja sambil duduk bersimpuh di lantai tepat di samping Sasuke duduk. Sejurus kemudian menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya disamping kaki pemuda itu. Raut wajah gadis itu agak gelisah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Sasuke semakin heran. Biasanya gadis itu sangat rewel dan cerewet. Sasuke menutup buku yang sedari tadi menjadi focus perhatiannya dan meletakkan buku itu begitu saja di sofa. Menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu, menariknya hingga berdiri dan membawanya ke kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai dasar manshion Uchiha.

"Kau ganti baju dan aku akan menunggumu di sini!" perintah pemuda itu, membuat Sakura mengernyit heran karenanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kemudian menggantinya dengan t-shirt dan celana pendek. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu kembali berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If u don't mind?


	6. Litte Princess

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main cast : Sakura Haruno. Uchiha sasuke and Other cast of Naruto Manga.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Minna no Kimachi

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Every Heart_Boa

Cast and anything in this story © Masasi kishimoto

Little Princess!

Setelah bersama Sasuke mengunjungi kakek yang telah selama dua tahun ini menampung hidupnya dan juga ketiga adik angkatnya, Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik. Seolah semua beban yang ada dibenaknya terangkat sudah. Ketiga bocah itu dengan sangat bersemangat menyambut kedatangan kakak tertua mereka setelah selama dua minggu tidak bertandang ke rumah mereka dan menjamu Sasuke dengan sangat ramah. Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membawanya mengunjungi keluarganya, tapi kemudian rasa terimakasih dan bahagialah yang membucah dibenaknya. Meskipun terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Sakura tidak bisa tidak mengakui kalau ternyata pemuda itu masih memliki sisi baik.

Pemuda berambut raven itu sempat tertegun dan kikuk saat kedua adik Sakura yang bisa dikatakan kelewat hyperactive itu menggenggam jemarinya dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati rumah itu tidak lebih besar dari kamar mandinya, tapi ada hal penting yang disadari Sasuke. Rumah itu terasa hangat dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Dia melihat bagaimana Sakura yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang jahil dan penuh ke-egoisan bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang gadis ramah yang baik hati, gadis itu bercengkram dan tertawa bersama ketiga adiknya. Dua orang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar delapan tahun dan seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya dikuncir dua. Satu dari dua bocah laki-laki itu mengenakan tongkat untuk berjalan dan wajahnya sangat pucat, tapi tidak mampu menutupi binar kebahagiaan di wajahnya saat Sakura datang. Suasana ketegangan yang sempat Sasuke rasakan dengan cepat mencair.

Setelah melewatkan makan siang dengan menu yang sangat sederhana bersama kakek tua yang sangat ramah dan ketiga adik Sakura yang terus berceloteh dengan riang, mereka mengakhiri kunjungan mereka dengan Sakura yang berjanji akan datang lagi bersama Sasuke.

Sakura berseru senang saat Sasuke menepikan mobil Lamborgini-nya di sebuah jempatan sepi yang berhadapan langsung dengan air terjun lembah akhir. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil merasakan percikan air yang melayang di udara. Banyak pohon maple yang warnanya sudah mulai menguning. Sebentar lagi musim gugur, tapi cuaca masih cukup hangat untuk menikmati air terjun lembah akhir yang spektakuler.

"Itu patung Uchiha Madara 'kan?" Sakura menunjuk salah satu dari dua patung yang berdiri menyangga air terjun.

"Hn," Sasuke memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kalau begitu dia pasti leluhurmu."

"Memang. Dulu Konoha adalah Negara sinobhi. Ada cerita yang sangat melegenda tentang tiga orang sahabat pada masa itu. Dan namaku diambil dari nama leluhurku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang besandar pada badan mobil. "Cerita legenda? Apa menurutmu cerita itu nyata?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Pedang kushanagi milik Sasuke diwariskan turun temurun dikeluargaku."

"Pasti persahabatan mereka berakhir dengan bahagia."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Sayangnya tidak. Kami tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi karena Sasuke tidak menuliskannya secara rinci, dan Hokage yang menjabat saat itu memutuskan untuk membakar semua catatan sejarah tentang kehidupan mereka. Tidak ada yang tersisa."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Sakura bertanya antusias.

"Saat itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya dan seorang sahabatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto berjanji pada seorang gadis, kalau dia pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Bahwa itu adalah janjinya seumur hidup."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Namanya seperti nama sahabatmu yang berambut pirang itu. Lalu siapa nama gadis itu?"

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata Sakura sebelum berbicara. "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tertegun, bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dari cerita yang aku dengar dari Kakekku, sepanjang hidupnya, Sasuke menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan sahabat yang memiliki ikatan lebih daripada saudara dengannya dan juga gadis yang tulus mencintainya. Dua orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Bahwa dia tidak bisa mengatakan betapa mereka sangatlah berharga. Dan mengatakan kalau dia juga sangat mencintai Sakura. Satuhal yang pasti, mereka hanya korban dari kesalahan yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir itu seperti takdir?" Sakura berucap pelan, Sasuke menatapnya, meminta penjelasan. "Orangtuamu menyematkan nama Sasuke padamu dan kau bertemu dengan Naruto. Mungkin tuhan memberikan jalan bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya. Kembali bersama sahabatnya."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. "Dan karena namamu adalah Sakura Haruno, itu berarti kaulah yang ditakdirkan oleh tuhan untuk Sasuke bisa menebus kesalahannya dan kembali bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Dia tahu pemuda itu hanya sedang berusaha menggodanya. Tawa lepas yang sangat merdu terdengar oleh telinga dan kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke singkat, memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan sangat erat. Walau pun sempat agak terkejut, Sasuke akhirnya membalas pelukan gadis itu di tubuhnya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, dan kau adalah pencerita yang sangat baik."

.

.

.

Sabaku Yakumo dengan santainya melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa merasakan kecurigaan, tidak menyadari keganjilan yang ada didepan matanya sampai seseorang dengan keras menutup pintu di belakangnya hingga terdengar suara berdebum kencang. Yakumo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura berdiri persis di depan pintu. Gadis pink itu memasukkan kunci toilet ke dalam saku kemejanya. Wajah Yakumo berubah menjadi pucatpasi. Sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi, melainkan bersama Sakura dan kedua temannya yang melangkah keluar dari dalam bilik toilet. Alarm bahaya di kepala gadis itu menjerit ingin menyelamatkan diri. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk.

"Terkejut?"

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuh Yakumo refleks mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah saat mendengar suara datar Sakura yang menggema di udara, membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Gadis berambut coklat itu sudah tidak bisa merentan jarak karena kedua teman setia Sakura berdiri persis di belakang tubuhnya.

"Pegangi dia!" Kedua gadis itu menurut dan melakukan persis seperti yang dikatakan Sakura. Ino dan Karin mencekal kedua lengan Yakumo dengan erat dan memaksa gadis itu untuk berlutut di lantai marmer yang dingin. Meskipun Ino agak kurang setuju dengan tindakan Sakura tapi gadis itu juga tidak memiliki keterikatan sosial dengan Yakumo, mereka tidak pernah menjadi teman. Jadi dia tidak perduli. Lain lagi dengan Karin yang dengan senang hati melakukan semua ini, sekalian untuk menyalurkan dendam dan rasa bencinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan aku!" gadis itu memberontak. Tapi tentu saja percuma.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap Yakumo, kepalanya dimiringkan dengan cara yang mengerikan dan ganjil. Senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir Sakura membuat keringat dingin di wajah Yakumo mengalir semakin deras. Gadis itu mengerikan. "Mauku? Aku ingin membuatmu sangat menderita hingga kau memohon untuk mati."

Yakumo sudah hampir menangis sekarang. Rasanya seperti melihat pemakamannya sendiri.

"Apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" teriakan frustasi gadis itu menggema keseluruh ruangan. Tertekan oleh rasa takut, gadis itu berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Ino dan Karin sempat merasa kewalahan sementara Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru dengan santainya mengeluarkan tongkat berwarna putih tulang yang panjangnya bahkan tidak lebih dari sepuluh centimeter dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Gadis itu menepuk-nepukkan tongkat putih berukiran unik tersebut ke telapak tangannya. Sejurus kemudian mengibaskannya di udara. Mata Yakumo melotot nyalang saat menyadari benda apa yang keluar dari tongkat yang memanjang itu, berlian hitam sepanjang tiga puluh centi dengan ujung yang sangat runcing.

"Kau tahu ini benda apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan gaya santai.

Yakumo tidak menjawab. Itu bukan jenis pertanyaan yang harus dia jawab. Tentu saja gadis bermata emerald indah itu tahu kalau Yakumo mengenali benda itu.

"Tongkat yang digunakan keluarga Sabaku pada masa perburuan vampire." Gadis itu menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

Yakumo semakin merinding saat melihat bagaimana Sakura menyeringai picik kearahnya. Sejarah kelam dibalik tongkat itu membuat insting pertahanan diri yakumo semakin menjerit, tidak terhitung banyaknya nyawa Vampire maupun manusia—tertuduh sebagai vampire—yang jantungnya ditikam dengan tidak berperasaan menggunakan tongkat itu.

"Tapi kita tahu kalau masa-masa itu sudah berlalu sekarang, dan kita lihat apakah benda ini masih bisa berguna atau tidak." Sakura mengarahkan ujung tongkat yang terbuat dari berlian hitam itu tepat kebawah dagu Yakumo dan memaksa gadis itu mendongakkan dagunya hingga menatap wajah Sakura yang terkesan sangat angkuh dan berkuasa.

"Vampire itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanya aku." Alunan suara gadis itu terdengar begitu ringan, mengalun diudara begitu saja tetapi sanggup membuat yakumo hampir menjerit.

Tubuh gadis itu sontak membeku saat merasakan bagaimana saat ujung tongkat yang runcing menusuk pelan permukaan lehernya. Darah merah merembes keluar dari sana.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan semua ini padaku." Airmata merebak dari sudut mata gadis beriris hijau tosca tersebut.

Sakura mendengus meremehkan. "Ck ck ck, aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar seorang Sabaku memohon. Kalau Gaara tahu, apa yang akan dia katakan, ya?" gadis itu berpura-pura berpikir dengan gaya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin bernegoisasi sekarang." Sejurus kemudian wajah malaikat Sakura berubah menjadi dipenuhi kekejaman, Yakumo refleks memejamkan matanya saat bagian tongkat yang lebih tebal dilayangkan kebagian tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita meninggalkannya seperti ini?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang memasukkan kembali tongkat yang baru saja dia gunakan kedalam saku jas setelah mencucinya diwestafel.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya!" ejek Karin.

Ino mendengus membuang muka, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata temannya yang satu itu.

Sakura melirik ke arah seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Mata gadis pink itu menatap dengan penuh kekejaman, sama sekali tidak terbersit adanya rasa iba di sana. Dia tidak perduli pada gadis itu. Yakumo masih dalam keadaan sadar. Matanya menatap nanar dan penuh ketakutan pada Sakura yang kembali memasang wajah malaikatnya.

"Tidak masalah. Dia tidak akan mati." Sakura menampilkan seulas senyuman menawan. "Tidak sebelum aku membuatnya menderita terlebih dahulu." Sakura terlalu pintar untuk langsung menyerang organ vital gadis itu, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko menghabisi Yakumo ditangannya. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak membuat gadis berambut coklat sepunggung itu kehilangan nyawanya atau cacat.

Sakura menatap kembali ke arah Yakumo. Berjongkok dan kemudian mencengkran dagu gadis itu dengan kasar. Memaksanya mendongak kearahnya. "Kalau kau berani buka mulut, kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Setelah melayangkan ancaman, Sakura melenggang pergi bersama kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat sebuah cincin De Beer platinum berhiaskan batu ruby yang harganya tidak ternilai. Bukan masalah harganya yang selangit tapi lebih kenilai historis dibalik cincin itu. Dia sudah berjanji akan melamar calon istrinya dengan menggunakan cincin itu nantinya. Bibir Sasuke tanpa sadar menyunggingkan seulas senyum menawan saat mengingat bagaimana keajaiban yang selalu diceritakan ibunya ternyata benar-benar terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Bahwa kalau dia terus percaya, maka dia akan bertemu dengan takdirnya.

Sasuke memasangkan cincin berukuran jemari manis wanita itu dikelingking kirinya, dan benar-benar pas. Alasan kenapa cincin wanita yang sekarang berada di tangannya adalah karena pasangan cincin itu ada ditangan gadis yang menjadi tunangannya sekarang. Mereka dijodohkan, dan Sasuke dengan senang hati menerima pertunangannya.

Waktu itu untuk yang pertama kalinya dia pergi bersama aniki dan kedua orangtuanya menghadiri pesta perayaan tahunan dikeluarga Sabaku, salah satu kolega keluarga Uchiha yang terbilang sangat dekat. Mata onyx Sasuke kecil menangkap siluet seorang gadis kecil mengenakan topi rajut wool yang menutupi helaian indah rambutnya sedang menangis di koridor sambil memeluk boneka beruang, dengan inisiative sendiri Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan ibunya dan berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tersesat ya?"Sasuke kecil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang sedang meringkuk itu.

Gadis kecil itu masih terus menangis sambil menggangguk kecil. "Aku ingin Kaa-san."

Tiba-tiba gadis itu malah mengencangkan tangisannya. Sasuke menjadi panik dan refleks menarik gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap airmata si gadis kecil yang masih terus mengalir.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis! Kita akan mencari ibumu."

Gadis kecil itu masih menangis. "Aku ingin ibuku, ibuuuu,"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia juga tidak mungkin meniggalkan gadis itu sendirian ditempat asing seperti ini. Tadinya dia berpikir mencari kedua orang-tuanya dan meminta mereka menemukan ibu gadis kecil itu, tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat anikinya pasti akan menggoda Sasuke habis-habisan.

Sasuke meraba kantong celananya, mungkin dia bisa menemukan permen atau semacamnya untuk menenangkan tangisan gadis kecil itu. Alih-alih menemukan permen dia malah mendapati cincin De Beer Platinum yang diberikan ibunya saat ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan. Dan itu baru saja terjadi. Cincin yang diletakkan dengan rantai kalung agar tidak terpisah itu ada sepasang, yang satu berhiaskan batu ruby merah dan yang satunya lagi berhiaskan berlian hitam.

Saat melihat benda yang ada di tangan Sasuke, gadis kecil itu mulai berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Sasuke melepaskan salah satu cincin dari rantai kalung dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada si gadis kecil yang sekarang wajahnya memerah karena menangis.

"Ini untukmu."

Gadis kecil itu tertegun bingung. "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya polos. Gadis itu mencoba memasangkan cincin berhiaskan batu berlian hitam itu kejarinya. Tidak muat, terlalu besar.

"Terlalu besar." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah gadis kecil yang separuh menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang secantik boneka dibalik boneka beruang coklatnya. Mata besarnya dibingkai sepasang bulumata tebal. Hidung mungil, dan pipi chubby yang sangat menggemaskan. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan terpesona. Cantik sekali. Tanpa sadar, wajah Sasuke kecil dipenuh semburat merah tipis.

"Tentu saja kebesaran. Itu cincinku, cincinmu seharusnya yang ini." Sasuke menunjukan cincin berhiasankan berlian merah. "Saat kita dewasa nanti kau harus mengembalikannya padaku." ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk patuh meski sesungguhnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kata-kata bocah kecil dihadapannya dan kemudian menggenggam erat cincin pemberian Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam jari-jari mungil gadis kecil itu dan mulai membimbingnya menelusuri koridor Manshion keluarga Sabaku yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Semua orang sekarang ini sedang berkumpul di aula utama untuk mengikuti pesta jadi tidak heran kalau koridor sangat sepi.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya.

Gadis itu menatap melalui bulumatanya yang tebal. "Kata Onii-san aku tidak boleh memberitahukan namaku pada orang asing." ucapnya polos.

"Kita 'kan sekarang teman. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau memberitahu nama masing-masing."

"Imoto?" seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak—mungkin berusia sebelas tahun—berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung membawa gadis kecil itu kedalam pelukan. Menggendong tubuh mungil adiknya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah lebih besar. Dibelakang pemuda berambut perak itu, kakak laki-lakinya mengikuti.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga adikku." Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu berucap sambil mengusap pipi gadis kecil itu dengan sangat lembut, menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang masih terisa.

Sasuke merasakan sejenis perasaan aneh yang sangat mengganggu. Dia tidak suka melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki itu menyentuh gadis kecil yang baru dikenalnya itu meski dia kakaknya sekalipun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama adik Kakashi, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang seperti pantat ayam.

"Dia menangis mencari ibunya. Jadi aku mengajaknya berkeliling." Saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke menunduk. Tidak berani menatap mata hitam kakaknya —yang juga dimilikinya—menatap dengan penuh selidik. Tapi Itachi terlalu mengenal adiknya.

Senyuman penuh arti mengembang di wajah Itachi. "Adikku sudah besar rupanya." Sejurus kemudian, bocah dengan rambut hitam dikuncir satu ditengkuk itu tertawa dengan nada menjengkelkan, menurut Sasuke.

"Kakak, jangan meledekku!" Sasuke merengut kesal.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama si gadis kecil keluarga Sabaku dan sepertinya orangtua mereka justru sangat menikmati momen kedekatan kedua anak mereka. Sasuke hampir selalu melewatkan waktunya bersama mochi-chan—Nama kesayangan yang Sasuke berikan pada gadis kecil itu, karena menurut Sasuke pipinya mirip dengan jenis makanan khas Jepang yang berbentuk bulat dan manis—karena sampai sekarang gadis kecil itu menolak memberitahukan namanya. Kalau bukan Sasuke yang datang bertandang ke Manshion Sabaku, maka Mochi lah yang akan diboyong ke Manshion Uchiha. Tentu saja dengan Kakashi menemani adik kecil kesayangannya. Dan mereka selalu diawasi dengan sangat ketat.

Gadis kecil itu menangis di pelukan kakaknya saat mengantar Sasuke ke Amerika untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Dan mereka sudah berjanji saat Sasuke kembali mereka akan bersama lagi. Dia akan menagih janji yang pernah diucapkan gadis kecil itu padanya.

"Saat aku kembali nanti, kita pasti sudah dewasa. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, Mochi mau 'kan?

"Istri?" gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya kesamping dengan gaya menggemaskan. Usia yang lebih muda dari Sasuke membuatnya masih tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu. "Apa itu istri?"

"Kita menikah, dan bahagia seperti ayah dan ibu."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Didalam bayangannya adalah hal yang sering disaksikan mengenai orang tuanya, ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat bahagia bisa memiliki satu sama lain. "Janji?" Sasuke menyorongkan kelingkingnya, dan gadis itu menyambutnya. Pinky swear.

Sasuke tersenyum, nyaris tertekeh kecil. Baiklah, itu memang lamaran terkonyol yang pernah ada. Lamaran yang dilakukan oleh seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun. Tetapi sampai sekarang Sasuke masih memegang teguh janji itu.

"Ku dengar kau akan bertunangan dengan putri keluarga Sabaku. Kau beruntung sekali." Suara gadis itu terdengar ringan. Senyum mengejek tersungging dibibirnya. Itu sama sekali bukan pujian. Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah-langkah anggun.

Sasuke memberikan seulas senyuman menawan yang dapat meluluhkan hati banyak gadis. "Kau benar. Aku memang sangat beruntung. Dia yang terbaik."

.

.

.

"Kalau kau tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan." Suara desisan kemarahan Kakashi menggema keseluruh ruangan, membuat bulu kuduk para pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan confrensi. Semua orang tahu betapa mengerikannya pria berambut perak itu kalau sedang dikuasai emosi.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia punya kehidupannya sendiri." Gaara berucap pelan. Berusaha mendapatkan pengertian dari kakak tertuanya itu.

"Omong kosong. Dia adikku, dan aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku." Kakashi sangat tidak senang dibantah.

"Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya lagi, Aniki?" Sasori menyahut.

"Sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan seperti ini."

"Kurasa, hasilnya mungkin tidak akan seperti yang kita inginkan, dia juga adikku. Dan aku ingin dia bahagia." Kali ini Kankuro yang buka suara, berusaha membujuk kakak laki-lakinya untuk membatalkan niatannya.

"Kau ingin berkata kalau aku tidak mencintainya? Aku melakukan ini semua juga demi kebaikannya." Suasana di dalam ruang confrensi keluarga Sabaku itu menjadi semakin pengap dengan aura emosi negative mengambang di udara.

"Dengan memaksanya. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Aniki sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana akibatnya." Gaara hampir saja tersulut emosinya sendiri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya." Tangan pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi tersebut bergerak untuk mengambil gelas berisi anggur merah dan kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas. Sementara Gaara hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi sekolah yang terletak di lantai dasar. Saat gadis berambut pink itu masuk, semua kepala anak perempuan menoleh kearahnya tapi tidak berani menatap terlalu lama. Mengingat reputasi Sakura yang sudah terkenal sebagai satu dari tiga gadis paling berkuasa di sekolah. Semenjak menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini dua bulan yang lalu, popularitas Sakura sudah berhasil menggeser ketenaran Yakumo yang notabene adalah adik dari Sabaku Gaara.

Pasca berita menggemparkan tentang adanya laporan mengenai penyerangan terhadap adik perempuan Sabaku bersaudara, seluruh sekolah menjadi diguncang ketegangan. Pasalnya Gaara sangat murka sangat mengetahui perihal itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Sakura mengakui kejahatannya itu dengan lantang tepat di depan wajah Gaara, tentu saja tanpa mengatakan kalau Karin dan Ino terlibat dalam konspirasi.

Kening gadis itu berkerut heran saat mendapati suasana toilet yang sangat sepi tanpa para gadis yang biasanya datang kemari untuk menuntaskan hajat, sekedar bersolek atau pun untuk sekedar bergosip setelah dia keluar dari bilik toilet. Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada sepuluh menit lagi waktu isitirahat. Dari yang Sakura tahu, para gadis sangat suka berlama-lama di dalam toilet yang kebersihannya dijaga dengan sangat ketat.

Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya!

Terkejut saat mendapati Lima orang berpakaian jas formal dan bertubuh besar sedang berdiri persis di depan pintu toilet. Memblokir jalan keluarnya. Saat menyadari gelagat kelima orang yang seperti sedang berusaha menjangkau tubuhnya, Sakura refleks melayangkan tendangannya ke orang terdekat hingga pria bertubuh besar itu terpelating dan menyikut tepat diulu hati saat dia merasakan pergerakan satu orang lagi yang berusah mencekal lengannya,

Sadar tenaganya tidak akan bisa menyaingi lima orang pria bertubuh besar meskipun dirinya sendiri menguasai Kempo dan Taijutsu, Sakura bergerak mundur dan langsung menutup kembali pintu toilet dan kemudian menguncinya hingga terdengar suara 'klik' dua kali.

Sekeras apapun melawan, dia tidak mungkin bisa menang. Jadi kalau perlawanan tidak berhasil, satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah melarikan diri. Mata emerald itu bergerak memindai seluruh ruangan, berusaha menemukan jendela atau apapun yang bisa membawanya keluar dari toilet terkutuk ini tanpa harus tertangkap. Seulas senyuman menawan tersungging di bibirnya. Waktunya sangat terbatas sekarang ini, tidak lama lagi kelima orang itu akan berhasil mendobrak paksa pintu yang menjadi pemisah mereka dengan buruan mereka, pasalnya Sakura merasakan adanya tubrukan dan goncangan yang cukup kuat dibalik daun pintu yang dijadikannya tempat bersandar.

Saat akhirnya pintu toilet itu berhasil didobrak, mereka tidak menemukan target mereka dimana pun. Memeriksa semua bilik toilet dan sudut yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Tapi nihil, dan mereka menyadari kalau buruan mereka telah melarikan diri melalui lubang ventilasi udara di atas kepala mereka, pasalnya toilet untuk siswi itu tidak memiliki fasilitas jendela.

Sakura berlari dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan segerombolan orang yang berteriak protes saat gadis itu menabrak mereka. Dia tidak mau tertangkap, dia harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini bagaimanapun caranya. Tubuh gadis itu melayang kebawah setelah melompat dari pertengahan undakan tangga melingkar saat sudut matanya menangkap siluet pria besar bersetelan formal lengkap dengan earphone terpasang di telinga mereka berada diujung tangga dan sedang berteriak kearahnya. Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha memikirkan tujuan mereka mengejarnya. Hanya satu hal, memaksanya pulang dan Sakura tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Yang benar saja. Mereka masih berkeras mengejarnya, padahal gadis itu sudah berulang kali mengecoh mereka dengan berbagai cara. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan dan memburu. Dia sudah hampir tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari dan Sakura yakin mereka pasti sudah memerintahkan orang untuk menghadang pintu keluar. Dia harus segera bersembunyi. Tapi kemana?

Belum habis Sakura memikirkan tempat sembunyi yang efisien, keberadaannya sudah lebih dulu diketahui musuh. Kelima orang yang masih setia mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah itu berteriak dan kemudian mengejar Sakura yang sudah lebih dahulu gerak cepat utuk melarikan diri. Menghempaskan tubuhnya kesemak-semak yang cukup tinggi untuk menyembunyikan tubuh telengkupnya. Melalui celah-celah sesemakan Sakura mengenali sepatu kelima orang yang sedang mondar-mandir tidak jauh dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sakura baru bisa bernafas lega saat menyadari kelima orang itu memutuskan untuk pergi, namun saat membalikkan tubuhnya, pemandangan yang pertama kali Sakura lihat adalah dua orang pria yang mencekal kedua lengannya. Sakura berontak sekuat tenaga dan seseorang meletakkan sapu tangan dingin berbau menyengat yang membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa sangat berat dan semua menjadi gelap seketika.

TO BE CONTINUED!

R

E

V

I

E

W

If U don't mind?

A.N: Honto gomenasai karena tidak sempat membalas review dari kalian yang sudah mendukung kelanjutan fic ini. Baru-baru ini, lappy tempat aku menyimpan semua data menglai kerusakan parah hingga tidak bisa diperbaiki samasekali. Beruntung karena datanya ternyata masih bisa diselamatkan. Aku juga mulai harus menjalani kehidupannya yang sebenarnya sekarang. Kuliah sudah mulai dan banyak yang yang harus aku kerjakan.

Aku tidak tahu kapan akan bisa mempublish fic lagi. Yang jelas, aku masih sangat mengharapkan dukungan dari kalian semua hingga fic ini dan fic-fic ku yang lain bisa terselsaikan.

Untuk yang selama ini terus mendukungku dan bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memeberikan review, HONTO ARIGATO MINNA!

Sight,

Shin Seoun Ra, A.K.A Sora Yagami.

SARANGHAE.

Ooh ya, ini juga kompi hasil colongan punya temanku. Hamano misaki.


End file.
